Secrets Discovered
by AsSafeAsSnape
Summary: What will Severus Snape find when he is sent to check up on the boy who lived? Will he realise that he does not in fact hate James Potter's son, and will he be able to help the young Gryffindor before he spirals down into a deep depression? Set at the beginning of Harry's 4th year. Not Slash! J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING to do with Harry Potter, I just borrowed her characters
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Discovered

Chapter 1 – The punishment

**I've decided to write a Harry Potter fanfiction after reading so many in the last couple of years. It's my first attempt at it so I hope it will be ok. I know the title is lame but I really struggled to come up with a good one. Any reviews would be great, I appreciate criticism to help improve my writing. Well, here goes nothing.**

HP

Harry sighed as he shakily sat down on his bed, wiping blood from his forehead. A lone tear fell from his right eye and trickled down his pale, bruising face. His body hurt, bad. Blood was pouring from his nose, and his head ached from being repeatedly punched and being slammed into his door frame. His vision was blurred and he felt sick and dizzy, most likely from a concussion. Harry could feel that his left arm was broken; it was extremely painful, bruised and swollen, much like the rest of his body, mainly his torso.

Harry's left foot was also badly sprained, but he was thankful that he was still able to walk on it. His back too, was extremely painful and still bleeding. Fresh, bright red blood was contrasting with his old white scars, the result of being whipped by his Uncle Vernon's belt.

Harry knew he deserved this punishment, and it was every bit as bad as he knew it would be. Vernon was in the kitchen at the time, taunting Harry, calling his parents disgusting, useless freaks, and telling him that no one would ever want him, let alone love him. Then Dudley and Petunia joined in and Harry reached his breaking point.

Harry had yelled, no, screamed at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley that he hated them and wanted to live with his Godfather Sirius. As soon as the words had escaped his lips he instantly regretted them.

More tears escaped. He knew he couldn't live with Sirius yet, 'You need the blood wards for your protection, Harry', Dumbledore had explained to him when he asked if he could live with Sirius. He begged Dumbledore to at least let him stay at Hogwarts, he told him that his relatives hated him, but the old wizard sent him home.

Harry was sure that the Headmaster knew what the Dursleys did to him, his Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs' for Merlin's sake! He wasn't surprised that his request was rejected though, no one cared. His primary school teachers didn't care and the Dursleys constantly reminded him that they don't care, so why would anyone else?

Vernon had been so angry, he didn't say anything at first but he was purple, and shaking with anger. Harry instantly backed away, knowing what was about to come. As Vernon stepped in his direction, he spun around and fled upstairs, with Vernon only a few paces behind. Harry watched as his massive uncle raised a clenched fist and instinctively flinched, hands flying up to protect his head. "No, no please don't, I'm sorry!" Harry begged but it was useless. Vernon's first strike to the boy's head was so powerful that it knocked poor Harry to the ground. "You ungrateful, little WHELP!" Vernon bellowed as he continued punching, kicking and slamming Harry into the ground.

The whale of a man picked him up and threw him into the doorframe. The horrifying 'CRACK' that followed caused Harry to bite into his lip and moan in pain, and a small stream of blood gently flowed down his chin. He collapsed to the ground and watched as his uncle removed his belt. A rough foot kicked Harry until he was on his stomach, and the belting started. Each word Vernon spoke was followed with a lash to Harry's scarred back. "If _crack_ you _crack_ EVER _crack_ say _crack_ that_ crack_ again_ crack_, you'll _crack_ wish_ crack_ that_ crack_ you_ crack_ were_ crack_ never_ crack_ born!"

Vernon carelessly shoved Harry into his small, empty room so he fell to the floor, and walked out, slamming and locking the door shut.

Sitting on his hard, thin mattress, Harry wished that his parents were alive. At least they would love him, would want to spend time with him and look after him. Tears continued to fall down his face.

When Harry began to calm down, he realised just how unbearable the pain coursing through his body was. The Dursleys never gave him anything for pain though, so he rolled onto his uninjured arm, being careful not to bump any other part of his damaged body, and attempted to go to sleep.

When Harry awoke he didn't know where he was. The only thing he was aware of was that he was in immense pain and felt extremely hot. He struggled to take his clothes off, except for his underwear, and collapsed back onto his sweat-soaked mattress, allowing sleep to claim him once more.

**Well that was chapter 1, I really hope that it is ok. I've made a start on the next few chapters so I might post them soon. Thank you to everyone that reads it, I appreciate it a lot,**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Rescue

**Hi there, I ended up getting reviews on my last chapter 'The Punishment' last night, and they've encouraged me to keep writing this story. I would like to thank .1654 and momena for their reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm hoping that I can continue to write an at least half decent story for you all, while trying to not make any silly mistakes with grammar. I'm trying to keep the chapters interesting and a good length, although the last one was kind of short. Thank you and please keep reviewing!**

SS

The Loud _pop! _that filled Severus' study alerted him to the fact that someone had just apparated into his personal quarters. As Severus spun around, wand drawn, he realised that it was just one of the Hogwarts house elves. "Master Severus sir, Master Dumbledore sir requests your presence in his office right away," greeted Dobby, fearful of being hexed. "Thank you" Severus nodded in return. _Why does that old fool want to see me now? _Severus scowled _The brats haven't even been home for two days and I want to return to Prince Manor._

Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder and said 'Dumbledore's office' as he stepped into the fireplace. "Ah, Severus" he heard as he stepped into the headmaster's office. "Lemon Drop?" "No Albus, what is it that you need?" Snape said forcefully, clearly annoyed that the old man was stopping him from returning home.

"Severus, as you know I have plans to travel for the Summer holidays, so I won't be in the castle until school resumes. I have a task that I need you to do for me before you return to Prince Manor." After receiving no reply, Dumbledore continued. "Harry has begged me to let him stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. He told me before returning home that his family hates him and he appeared to be very upset. Of course I couldn't allow that, he needs the blood wards for his protection, but I was hoping that you could stop by and check on him before you return to Prince Manor."

Severus looked murderous! "Albus, I see enough of that brat already to drive me insane, and now you want me to visit him at his home? He gets enough pampering and attention during the school year, and no doubt in the holidays by his relatives. A lot of students don't like returning home, so why should the boy-who-lived-to-irritate-me-to-no-end receive special attention?" Severus was clearly out of breath after his little rant.

"Severus please," Dumbledore begged "None of the other teachers are available, you are the only one currently left in the castle." "No, absolutely not Albus!" "And to think the person I have most faith in is rejecting this small request," Dumbledore stated looking at Severus, blue eyes twinkling. "Just five minutes Severus, please?" Severus' face softened, then hardened.

"Fine Albus, but not a second more. I will not waste my holidays to make house calls to annoying brats!" "Marvellous Severus thank you, your efforts are much appreciated!" Dumbledore replied, "I shall see you when school resumes." Severus stalked out of the headmaster's office, scowling the whole way back to his quarters. _Bloody Potter, wasting my precious time! _When he had gathered all of his belongings Severus pulled out his wand, "reducio" he said, picking the now shrunken items and stuffing them into the pockets of his long, black robes.

As Severus left the walls of the castle he apparated to a small alley near Privet Drive. He transformed his robes into muggle clothing, flicking his shoulder length black hair off his pale face as he made his way to 4 Privet Drive. _Any longer than five minutes and I'll strangle the boy_ Severus thought to himself as he reached the front door. He couldn't hear anybody inside, but there was a television on somewhere in the house. "Alohomora," Severus whispered, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

He carefully made his way through the house until he caught sight of Potter's relatives sitting at the table stuffing their faces. Severus found himself frowning at the absence of Potter and decided to check upstairs, after checking all the surrounding rooms. He was careful to walk silently up the stairs and stopped at the top. There were 4 closed doors to choose from.

The door to his left was an empty bathroom, Severus discovered upon entering. He entered the second room, which clearly belonged to adults, if the dresses and suits were anything to go by. The third room was also empty, although it did belong to a teenage boy. Severus realised that this was not Potter's room. It was full of muggle video games and toys but there were no magical items whatsoever inside.

Severus stepped out and stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the appearance of the last door. He nearly paled as he realised there were at least 5 locks on it, and there was a cat flap at the bottom. _This can't be Potter's room. _"Alohomora."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he caught sight of the room, and Potter on his bed. It consisted of only a bed, cupboard and a rusty cage sitting on the floor. Glancing back at the bed, Severus was nearly sick. Harry wasn't merely sleeping, he was crumpled up on his bed, his left arm awkwardly cradled to his chest. Severus paled upon seeing Harry's face.

It was covered in blood, he had two black eyes and his nose appeared to be broken. Severus placed his hand on Harry's forehead, he was burning, yet so pale. _Fever!_ His eyes then made their way down to the sleeping boy's torso and back. The boy was covered in angry blue, black, and purple bruises. _Has he always been this skinny, you can nearly see all of his ribs?! _

Stepping to the end of the bed Severus' heart _heart? _sank. It was worse that Severus initially thought. Although his back was covered in blood and welts from being recently lashed, the white scarring hidden was evident that this had been occurring for many years! Kneeling down beside the boy's bed, Severus gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry was breathing which was a good sign, so Severus gently called his name. "Potter, wake up, can you hear me?" Feeling the boy stir he tried again. "Potter."

HP

Harry moved slightly, hearing a familiar sound. There it was again, he thought, and he flinched back immediately, knowing that it was his name being called. Panicked, he threw his arms to his head, crying out in pain as he remembered his broken arm. _Oh no, know he knows what my weak spot is. You IDIOT Harry, _he scolded himself.

He was hurting so badly, he was tired and confused and hot and he couldn't deal with any more pain right now. "No, no please leave me alone Uncle Vernon, please I'm sorry! I won't say it ever again I promise, I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me anymore," Harry rambled, distressed. He was backed into the corner, his knees drawn to his chest and his hands covering his head.

Harry's breathing was shallow and erratic, he was obviously frightened and in a hell of a lot of pain. "No, no, no, no, please Uncle Vernon I'm sorry, please, I promise I'll be good…please!" Harry saw a hand move towards him and pulled back, banging his already bruised and confused head hard on the wall. He let out a deep, heart-wrenching groan at the contact and a tear escaped from him. Harry looked between the arms covering his face when the hand coming towards him stopped mid-air. Harry sat, stunned, as he realised that it was not Vernon Dursley, but his spiteful potions master Professor Snape.

SS

Any bad thoughts Severus had about Harry had completely vanished when he saw him flinch back from his touch. He sat there, shocked beyond belief, at what he was witnessing. The boy was so physically and mentally damaged that Severus was surprised that Harry hadn't fled to the Dark Lord, to seek refuge as many abused children had done before, to get revenge for the way they had been treated.

His attention was pulled back to the boy before him at the sudden _thud_ and groan coming from his direction. Severus realised that his hand had been unknowingly moving his hand towards the small child, and he stopped immediately pulled it back. After a few seconds he saw Harry looking at him from between his arms, his eyes widening, a few stray tears falling down his pale, bruised face.

Severus nearly gasped at how small, sick, hurt and frightened Harry currently looked. Harry's head dropped. _Is he ashamed, embarrassed?! _Severus wondered. Finally finding his voice, "Potter, Pot.., Harry, look at me," Severus whispered in a gentle, soothing voice. As Harry looked up, Severus continued "I need to get you out of here and take you to Hogwarts, can you walk?" Harry nodded.

"You are too weak to apparate, we will need to take your firebolt, where is it?" "Under the stairs with all the rest of my things, sir," Harry replied in a quiet voice. "Ferula," Snape muttered, pointing his wand at Harry. Within seconds Harry's broken arm was bandaged up and in a sling. He then summoned loose pyjamas for the boy. "It's only temporary, I will heal you properly when we arrive at Hogwarts," Severus explained "Thank you sir." "You don't need to thank me Mr Potter, now let's get you out of here."

As Harry stood he stumbled to one side, remembering his ankle was still sprained. As he started falling, he closed his eyes, anticipating a painful encounter with the floor. Harry didn't hit the ground. "Thank you" he said politely, earning a weak glare from his professor "Oh and sorry." Severus was completely bewildered by this last comment and shook his head, but knew exactly why he was apologising. The boy thought he was about to be punished for falling! "I didn't want you to apologise Mr Potter, I just wanted you to stop thanking me unnecessarily."

Harry stared back at Snape. "You're foot is injured Mr Potter, I thought you told me you could walk." "I can walk sir, it's ok its only sprained but it hurts a bit when I walk," Harry replied politely. This earned Harry an exasperated look. "Potter." Harry winced at the way Snape said his name, which didn't go unnoticed by Severus. "You're foot is swollen and bruised, so I know that it hurts more than a little," Snape sneered. A defiant look crossed Harry's face momentarily, but went away as he blushed and dropped his head.

"We need to get you to Hogwarts, come with me." Severus took hold of Harry's right arm and guided him to the doorway, his usually fast pace slowed to aid a limping Harry. As they reached the stairs Severus slipped his hand through Harry's arm and grabbed behind his knees, picking him up and supporting him against his chest. _He's far too light for a nearly fourteen year old boy _Snape mused.

Harry hissed in pain. "Hey, what are you doing, I can walk myself?!' "Mr Potter, I am aware that you are capable of walking. However, I want to make as little noise as possible until you have all of your belongings from under the stairs. And I also don't want you putting much weight on your already damaged foot and falling down the stairs." _This is SNAPE, why is he acting weird, like he gives a damn about me?! _"Ok then," was Harry's reply, although he was clearly embarrassed about having to be carried like a 4 year old.

His face was bright red. Although Harry would never admit it, he quite enjoyed the feeling of being pulled into a strong, warm chest, even if it belonged to the man who hated him most, not including Voldemort. The professor was surprisingly gentle, Harry thought. As he was placed on the ground and steadied, he realised how nice it was to be held, and a sudden sadness washed over him, it was something that he had never really experienced before, that he could remember anyway.

Snape unlocked the door of the cupboard under the stairs. As it opened, Severus' eyes located all of Harry's magical belongings sitting on an old, dusty mattress upon a rusty old bedframe. Also, noticed Severus, sitting on a shelf to the right of the small room was a broken lamp, a couple of broken muggle toys and a torn but mended picture of James and Lily Potter, his Lily. Severus thought the room appeared as though it had been lived in.

A terrible thought crossed his mind and he turned to look at Harry, who was doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with his professor. Severus thought it was best not to bring it up with the boy then and there, not when his relatives were just metres away, and certainly when the boy needed medical attention. He was still feverish and sickly pale, not to mention the fact that he was covered in bruises, blood and welts and possibly had several broken bones.

The sound of the Dursleys moving around in the kitchen snapped Severus back to the present. After shrinking Harry's belongings Snape stuffed them into his pocket with his own. "Potter, where is your owl?!" "My uncle killed her yesterday, he snapped her neck, said I was a freak and didn't deserve to have a pet," Harry stated sadly, a few tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm sorry Potter," said Severus, placing a rough hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the hurting boy. The moment was ruined though when the whale came storming into the hallway.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my house? You," Vernon said, his purple face turning to Harry, "You brought another freak into my house you worthless, ungrateful, spiteful little brat!" Petunia and Dudley, hearing the commotion, entered the room. "You," Petunia spat, pointing a bony finger towards Severus "What on Earth do you think you are doing inside my house!?"

This annoyed Severus. "I am taking this child out of your care permanently. Who do you think you are? Abusing an innocent child, the three of you deserve to be punished!" Severus smirked, pulling out his wand and aiming it at the Dursleys. "Go, leave us alone, freaks!" Vernon shouted at Snape and Harry, angering the professor further. Harry was terrified! He was sure his uncle would kill him the next time they were alone. He looked at Snape, wishing the men would end the argument so he could escape.

Catching the boy's eye, Severus could tell that he wanted to leave. "You're lucky this time Dursley, but I will be back to pay you another visit." He gestured for Harry to follow him, but when he realised he wasn't behind him Severus spun around to see Vernon with his hands around the boy's throat, choking him! The remainder of the colour left drained from Harry's face. His oxygen supply had been cut off, and it was not looking good for Harry.

"Crucio!" yelled Severus, satisfied with watching Vernon, no Vermin, screaming in pain and writhing on the floor. Petunia and Dudley were screaming now too, and Snape reluctantly stopped. "Consider yourself lucky VERMIN, next time will be so much worse!" Severus scooped the now unconscious Harry Potter into his arms and raced back to the alley, quickly casting a bubble head charm on him.

After a few minutes the boy's breathing returned to normal and his eyelids fluttered open. Severus' heart ached seeing the boy look up at him, tears falling from his eyes and hearing him say "You saved me, thank you professor you saved my life, he would have killed me." Severus didn't know what to say, so he ran his hand once through the boy's messy hair.

Gentle hands helped Harry to his feet and Snape mounted the firebolt. "You will need to be up the front Mr Potter so I can keep an eye on you." Harry went bright red again, feeling like a child. He didn't say anything however, and did as he was told.

**Well that's chapter 2 completed! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I have been typing for hours, but I promise I will get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone reading it, you all encourage me to keep going. Please continue to review. Thank you all,**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bringing Harry To Safety

**Hi everyone, this is the third chapter. I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I'm just trying to decide on a good length! A massive thank you to K, Zu, To The TARDIS, Vividlove and Vicky for reviewing!**

HP

Harry allowed Severus to guide his injured body to the broom without complaint. He let out a barely audible groan as Snape pulled him against his chest. His back was excruciatingly painful after his last few punishments, cut open from being lashed repeatedly. Harry resisted the urge to cry out in pain, clenching his jaw shut so hard it hurt.

_Why did Snape come to the Dursley's? _Harry wondered, _and why is he being so…nice?_ The pain of Snape pressing his chest into Harry's back caused tears to form in his eyes. He couldn't help it though, and they began to trail down his bruised face.

Harry felt Severus' left arm curl around his torso, holding him gently but tightly to the older wizard. His right hand then made its way past Harry to grasp the firebolt. Seconds later they were flying through the air, Number 4 Privet Drive disappearing behind them.

Harry wished that his parents were alive. He felt completely alone, and he wanted nothing more at this moment than a hug. He didn't want to live with people that hated him and hurt him, and he didn't want to be sitting on a broom, flying alone with the man who hated him more than his relatives, if that was possible. He wasn't sure why he was crying now, if it was the horrible pain consuming his body or the overwhelming sadness coursing through him.

As they landed outside the Hogwarts gates, Severus was about to help Harry off the broom when he realised the boy wasn't making any attempt to get off. Severus dismounted the broom while it was still hovering a few feet off the ground and walked round in front of Harry. The child's face was tear-stained. Severus moved closer. Harry's eyes were scrunched shut and still leaking, and he was deathly pale.

He lifted the boy off the broom and let it fall to the ground. Harry whimpered in pain and Severus immediately placed him on the ground, just before he started throwing up. He knelt beside Harry, placing a steadying hand on his right shoulder, unaware that his thumb was soothingly rubbing the boy's back. "Scourgify," whispered Severus once Harry was done. "What is it Potter?" he asked, concerned. "Back," Harry replied through clenched teeth, still very much in pain. Severus' gaze travelled down to the boy's pyjama top. It glistened with what was obviously the boy's blood. _Idiot, you didn't even think to cover the open wounds on the boy's back! _Severus mentally screamed to himself.

"Potter, I'm sorry…" was all he managed to say. With that Harry's eyes snapped open for the first time since leaving his relatives. He was obviously shocked at the apology, his jaw hanging wide open. It soon slammed shut though, as a new wave of pain tore through him. "Not your fault…my fault," was all he could get out. "No, look at me Potter, it was MY FAULT!"

With that Harry drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his lap. The pain, sadness, anger, hurt, the hand resting on his shoulder and that last comment was too much for Harry to handle. He sat there, crying silently, wanting his parents to return from the dead and hold him. He hadn't cried like this for a long time, but his emotions were all fighting at once to take control of him.

He was so embarrassed, crying like a baby in front of his potions professor. The entire school would know about this, he thought. Snape would go and tell his Slytherins, who would no doubt spread the word. He could just imagine it, the famous Harry Potter, bawled like a baby after being beaten half to death by muggles. He couldn't let that happen.

At first Severus thought that Harry was about to be sick again, but the silent tremors radiating through the boy's body alerted him to the fact that he was crying. _No child should ever have to cry silently. His home life must have been truly horrendous! _Severus silently said to himself. Severus knew what he was supposed to do, but didn't know how to. The boy had been abused, for how many years Severus did not know. He had no family, no one to care for him and very few 'real' friends. He was in a great deal of pain, both physical and emotional, and he was clearly depressed. This was the worst case of child abuse that Severus had ever come across, including his own childhood.

He shuffled closer to the boy, and gently pulled him against his chest. This action caused Harry to sob harder and clutch the front of his professor's robes. Severus continued to hold the young wizard, comforting him as he struggled with his overwhelming emotions, trying to calm him. Severus knew that was what the boy needed, and his breathing eventually began to even out.

As Harry's head slowly lifted up, Severus pulled back. "I'm sorry professor," croaked the teary-eyed boy, receiving a stunned look in return. "Shhh Pot..Harry, it's ok. Come with me, we need to get you up to the castle. Madam Pomfrey isn't here, so you can come to my quarters. I have a guest room." "No, sir I cant!" "And why is that Mr Potter?" asked a very confused professor. "Because I have wasted enough of your time. I can deal with the pain, honestly, you have already done so much for me. I'm sorry…thank you." Severus sighed. "If you truly believe, Mr Potter, that you are wasting my time then you are mistaken. I will not let you suffer in pain, even if you try to convince me that you can deal with it. No child should have to experience that amount of pain, let alone deal with it. And as for this thanking and apologising business, stop!" Severus was out of breath at this point.

As Harry opened his mouth to speak Severus cut him off. "Don't say another word until you are in bed in my quarters." Harry shut his mouth, not wanting to anger Snape further. He wanted to protest as Severus picked him up, not only because he wanted to walk but because his back was hurting, but he didn't say a word.

The walk to the dungeons was awkward, to say the least, as neither wizard spoke, not knowing what to say. Walking through the entrance to his private quarters, Severus informed Harry what each of the three doors were that surrounded his peaceful study. "The door on the left is my private rooms, which you are not permitted to enter unless there is an emergency. The second leads to my personal potions lab, which you may enter with permission, and the third door leads to the guest rooms, understand?" "Yes, sir," Harry answered politely, receiving a nod in approval.

As they entered the guest room Snape placed Harry on the bed and sat down beside him. Harry, however, was no longer paying attention to him. He was looking around the room in awe. It was massive! It was at least three times the size of the one he slept in at the Dursley's and the walls were a warm brown colour. The queen sized bed was ebony black with matching bedside tables and a large dresser. It was a four poster bed, with emerald green curtains and matching quilt. Off the room through another door was a large, clean private bathroom. Harry was amazed at how royal and elegant the room was, and was thrilled to be staying in it, even if it was Slytherin colours and in Snape's quarters.

"It's brilliant sir!" "I'm so glad you approve, Potter," Snape said sarcastically, without any venom in his voice. "There will be a few rules whilst staying here." Harry nodded. "Breakfast will be at 7:30, lunch will be at 12 and dinner will be at 6:30. I expect you to be on time for all meals. Also, I need to know where you are at all times, so either let me know personally, or have one of the house elves tell me. You will be allowed into the library to complete your assignments, and I expect them to be done before school resumes. I will check your work after you have completed it and assist you when necessary, understood?" "Yes, sir." "Good. As it is after 6:30 and you have not eaten I shall prepare something for you." "No that's ok professor I'm not hungry" "Mr Potter you need to eat. Wait here, I'll be back with potions you need to take."

Severus left the room. While he was gone, Harry was left wondering why Snape was helping him. He hated him! He could have ignored what he had seen, but instead rescued him from the Dursleys, saved his life yet again, was about to heal him and give him food. He just hoped that Snape wouldn't bring up anything about the Dursleys.

**Well that's chapter 3 done, and I'm currently writing the next one. I know this chapter was kind of boring and I apologise. It hopefully won't be long until I get to the fun part, plus later on I have a little teeny tiny twist to throw in! (Don't worry, it's nothing bad :-)) Hopefully it won't turn you off reading it. Please continue to review, I feed off them to survive like Voldemort does with the unicorn! Thank you all,**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Healing Harry (Physically, at least)

**Hey there, this is chapter 4. Sorry I haven't been posting anything recently, I've got bronchitis and have been really sick, but I've still been writing as much as possible. Thank you to Max and ElizabethAnneSoph for commenting, it means a lot to me! Anyway, this is chapter 4.**

SS

Severus still couldn't believe how wrong he had been about Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy'. He thought The Boy Who Lived was a spoilt, pampered, attention-seeking brat, but Merlin had he been wrong. Harry wasn't arrogant like his father, like Severus had once believed, he was just an innocent boy with no parents, who was abused and starved by relatives who hated him. Severus remembered the cupboard under the stairs; the rusty, dusty single bed, broken lamp and the broken toys. And the picture. To think that Petunia Dursley would allow her sister's son, her nephew, to sleep under the stairs was sickening to Severus.

As he reached his potions cabinet he collected all the potions he could find to heal Lily's son. He grabbed a calming draught, blood-replenishing potion, a pepper-up potion and a jar of bruise removal paste and made his way back to Harry's room. _Harry's room. _Severus snorted at his mistake. As he sat the vials down on one of the side tables, Severus noticed that he had a lot of dried blood on the palm of his hand. _That's odd _Severus thought _that wasn't there when we first arrived at the castle. _Severus' eyes widened. He realised that he must have been grabbing the boy's back when he had carried him down to the dungeons.

"Mr Potter, were you experiencing any pain when I carried you down here? Don't try and lie to me, I require an honest answer." "Well, umm…yes sir, my back was hurting a little." "Why child, did you not tell me? I might have been able to make it easier for you." "Well, you…told me not to speak, and I didn't want to make you even angrier," Harry replied honestly, his crimson face staring intently at the floor. "Harry, I only wished to cease your arguing. From now on if you are in pain, even if it is only a headache, I want to know. Even if I am angry at you. Understand?"

Harry took a moment to answer. "Yes, sir." "Here, drink these" Severus handed Harry the potions. "It's a calming draught, pepper-up potion and a blood-replenishing potion. You need them," he explained, noticing the look on the boy's face. "Thanks for the potions, professor." A stool was summoned. "Remove your shirt and sit on this Mr Potter so I can take care of your back." Harry didn't move. He didn't want Snape to get any closer, he had already seen enough. Harry was so humiliated at this point that he just bowed and shook his head, not wanting to make eye-contact.

"Mr Potter…" Snape gestured once more to the stool, once again receiving no answer. This was frustrating and Snape was close to losing his temper. _You can't Severus _he told himself _you know exactly what the boy is experiencing, it was you in this position, all those years ago._ Severus knelt down in front of the boy, being careful not to frighten him. When he was close enough he gently grabbed the boy's chin and tilted it upwards so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Harry, I know this is extremely difficult, but you need to let me help you, you have already lost enough blood. Trust me, I know exactly what you are going through." Severus was completely honest with the boy. He shocked himself. "No! You don't know what I'm going through or how I feel. Why do you even care, you hate me for Merlin's sake! Why didn't you just forget or ignore what you saw at the Dursley's and just leave me there?! Harry knew he shouldn't have yelled at Snape, not after everything the man had done for him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Severus sighed. "Harry…do you honestly think that I would turn a blind eye to an abused child? Look at me…I couldn't…and wouldn't do that. And I do not hate you, although I understand why you would think that. My judgement of you was clouded by my dislike of your father, and for that I am truly sorry. Believe it or not, I was in the same sort of situation when I was your age, and I know it must be hard for you, which is why I need you to trust me to help you. Please Harry." Severus let his emotions seep into his words. He needed the boy to understand that he was not alone.

Harry was speechless. "Father?" Harry whispered. His jaw dropped at what Snape had just admitted. Harry felt the need to say something. "I'm sorry." Snape shook his head. Do not worry yourself with my past Mr Potter, we need to focus on you. I refused help at your age. It was part of the reason for who I am now, and I do not want to see you make the same bad choices that I did, not when I can prevent it. Shall we?" Severus raised an eyebrow and pointed to the still empty stool.

Harry reluctantly made his way over and sat down, removing his bloodied shirt. Severus cast a bubblehead charm on the boy before moving around to his back. He sensed the confusion emanating from the boy "I'm just making sure you're getting enough oxygen. You need it after that last encounter with your uncle," he explained carefully, grateful for Harry's understanding nod. "Oh I almost forgot, drink this," Snape said, retrieving a pain reliever from a pocket inside his robes. "Thanks." Harry gave Severus a small smile. "This still might hurt a bit unfortunately." Harry just nodded.

Severus cleaned the blood off Harry's back and pulled out his wand to heal the welts. After successfully closing all the open wounds, Severus applied a bandage to his ankle and changed the bandage and sling on the boy's broken arm. "Episky," Snape whispered, wand aimed at Harry's nose. "Ow…that hurt. I mean thank you." "There's no need to thank me, Mr Potter." "Yes, there is sir, you've just completely healed me!" "You deserved to be healed." That really surprised Harry. "That's not what they said," he whispered, so quietly that Severus nearly missed it.

"Harry look at me." He waited until the boy looked up. "Your relatives are horrible human beings that did something terrible and unforgivable to you. Do not believe for a second that you do not deserve medical attention. Because you do!" "Why are you being so nice to me sir, honestly?" "Because Harry, even though you probably won't believe it, I care about your health and well-being and want you to do the same." Severus began gently applying the bruise removal cream to Harry's face, making sure he covered it all, before applying it to his torso. Finally he mended Harry's ribs and guided him back to the bed before leaving the room.

Minutes later he returned with more potions for Harry. "The first is a nutrient potion, seeing as you don't feel like eating. The others are a fever reducer and a mild sleeping draught. If you need anything else just call out, otherwise I will see you at breakfast at 7:30." "Thank you sir, goodnight!" Harry called out as Snape left the room.

HP

Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Harry laid down. The bed beneath him was so soft and warm, unlike anything he had slept in before. The day's events replayed through his head, and he wondered what would happen to him now. If he returned to the Dursley's he would probably be killed, but he had nowhere else to go.

Harry wished he had a family, he really needed one right now. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he didn't want people trying to kill him and hurt him, he just wanted a normal life. Harry noticed his trunk sitting by the end of the bed. _When did that get there? _He wondered. Harry opened it and retrieved the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year and flicked through the photos on his bed.

His favourite three were the ones of his mum and dad holding hands and smiling, the one of his dad and Sirius play fighting with Remus watching on, looking amused, and the one of his parents and himself. Soon Harry was tired enough to sleep, he rolled over and put the photo in the draw beside his bed. As Harry slept, he was plagued by nightmares. He woke abruptly. Harry had been dreaming about the Dursley's, being beaten and shoved into the cupboard under the stairs, then of Voldemort and Quirrell and the dementors. It was enough to make him want to be sick.

His stomach was hurting and his body was still aching from the day before. And his ribs were causing him tremendous pain from shooting upright as he woke. Harry knew he was about to be sick, and began clawing at the sheets. His sprained ankle got caught he moaned out in pain. As, he freed himself he fell to the floor, landing on his broken arm. The pain shooting through it caused him to cry out. Harry was sick on the floor, and collapsed onto his side.

SS

Severus' eyes snapped open. He grabbed his wand and checked the time. It was 2:42 in the morning. Something wasn't right. He noticed as he left his room that there was a light on in the guest room. What would Potter be doing up at this hour? He made his way over and knocked on the door. After receiving no reply "Potter, I'm coming in!" The sight that greeted him was terrifying. Shivers were running down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

The bedside lamp was on, illuminating an unconscious Harry Potter, crumpled on one side beside a pile of his own vomit. Severus quickly approached the boy, his long legs and fast pace had him at the boy's side in seconds. "Scourgify." Severus carefully scooped Harry into his arms and placed him back on the bed, his black orbs taking in the boy's appearance. He looked very ill, he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Was Harry having nightmares?

"Harry can you hear me?" He gained no response and proceeded to squeeze the boy's right shoulder. "Harry," he said a little louder. This time, the boy heard him, instantly pulling away. "No! Stop! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in. I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I don't feel well, please don't hurt me!" Harry pleaded, still caught up in his previous nightmare. "Harry, it's Professor Snape, you're at Hogwarts, remember?" "I'm sorry, oh Merlin I woke you up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry's breathing was rapidly increasing and Severus knew he had to calm him down.

As he moved a hand to Harry's shoulder, the distraught teen flinched. "Harry, look at me!" As he looked up, Snape continued. "I will NEVER hurt you Harry, not with my hand and not with my wand. You didn't wake me up, and even if you did it wouldn't worry me, okay child? It was clear that Harry wasn't going to speak. "I came in to see if you needed another pain reliever and found you on the floor." A look of confusion crossed Harry's face, but his eyes widened. "What happened Harry?" "I don't really want to talk about it sir, I'm fine, really. You should go back to bed."

"Are you in pain, is it your fever…nightmares?" Harry suddenly broke eye-contact, taking an interest in a thread on his blanket. Severus decided to try a different approach. "Why were you passed out on the floor Harry, are you in pain. I need you to tell me so I know how to help you, would you like another pain reliever?" "I woke up feeling sick and I tried to get up but my sore foot got caught in the sheets, so I freed it and fell onto my broken arm. I'm sorry I was sick on your floor professor, you probably think I'm a baby."

Harry was looking straight ahead now, a look of pure helplessness trapped on his face. Severus' heart constricted. He was ashamed that he once took pleasure in bullying the boy. He was so wrong about the child. Harry was not like James Potter, or Lily, for that matter. James was rude and arrogant, and a bully, and Lily was an independent bookworm, who spent most of her free time studying and brewing potions. Harry was quite a withdrawn and quiet young wizard, Severus realised. Although he spoke to most of the Gryffindor's, he really only had two close friends, Weasley and Granger.

"Professor Snape?" whispered Harry, startling Severus. "What is it Harry, do you not feel well, are you in pain?" "No sir I'm fine. Do you mind if I have a shower? Please?" "No of course not Mr Potter, I probably should have asked you before I sent you to bed." "Thank you professor, I won't be long!" Harry tucked a set of old, baggy pyjamas under his arm and hobbled to the shower.

Severus made his way out to the study and sat by the fire.

**And that's chapter 4. Sorry its still really boring, I'm trying to make it more interesting but I feel the Snape/Harry bonding is important. The next chapter will unfortunately be similar, I've already started writing it. A secret about Harry will be revealed in the next chapter though, so please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hidden Identity

**Hi everyone, chapter 5 is complete, although I really struggled with this one. I found it really hard to keep them in character, especially the part with Severus in his study. I hope it is ok though and makes sense, sorry if it doesn't. Thank you jennadancer and the other guest for reviewing! I hope I haven't made Severus too out of character! Well, here it is.**

HP

Harry stood in the shower, the too hot water cascading down his damaged body. All he wanted to do was to wash himself, and to wash away his pain, but he was struggling. He wasn't able to put much pressure on his left foot, which was making it difficult to balance, and he could only use his right arm to wash himself. His body was still aching everywhere, and images of his latest beating were flashing through Harry's confused mind.

He was thankful to be rid of the Dursley's, just for a little while, but he knew he would be sent back there eventually. And he had never been more afraid of them than he currently was. Harry was trembling with fear just thinking about his whale of an uncle. He was so afraid that when he returned he would be beaten to death.

Harry's thoughts were pulled back to the present as the barely warm water flowed over him, causing him to shiver. Crap! How long had he been in the shower for? Snape was going to kill him!

Harry flung his arm out to grab the soap, hurrying to get out of the shower before his potions professor started yelling at him, but his carelessness caused him to stumble, and Harry slammed into the wall. He groaned in pain but managed to push himself up so he could get washed and start on his hair.

SS

Severus decided to wait in his chair by the fireplace for Harry to finish his shower so he could give him another pain reliever and a dreamless sleep potion. He would never admit it to anyone but he was concerned about Harry's mental stability. Harry seemed so fragile and scared, nothing like he was during the school year. No, the boy had always looked so happy, and he was fearless, brave and reckless. It was like Severus was dealing with a completely different person. Severus completely understood why Harry had told Dumbledore he wanted to stay in the castle, if only the old fool had listened to the boy.

That reminded Severus that he needed to contact Dumbledore, to let him know the boy was going to be with him during the holidays, even though he really wanted to return to Prince Manor alone. Unfortunately there was no one else available to care for the boy, so Severus would have to sacrifice his holidays.

He wasn't sure where the boy was going to live after his fourth year, but something would be arranged. Severus was NOT going to let Harry return to those blasted muggle relatives of his! He felt bad for the Harry. The young wizard had no one to rely on, and would probably have no choice in where he would live. Nowhere was safe for the boy. His dogfather was a wanted criminal, Lupin couldn't be a guardian due to his lycanthropy, and it was not safe for him to live with the Weasley's.

That left Hogwarts as the last option, and he didn't think Dumbledore would ever allow that. Severus felt a strange mix of emotions consume him. What was that? It hit Severus with brute force. _You could look after the boy you daft idiot! Take him to Prince Manor! _No! He wasn't equipped to look after a teenage boy. Suddenly, Severus felt very ashamed of himself. He realised he was blowing the poor child off, just like everybody else had.

He thought of Lily and remembered the promise he made to her. He promised he would protect her only child. Severus decided that if it came down to it, he would step up and care for Harry Potter.

An odd thump coming from the guest room startled Severus from his thoughts. Potter was still in the shower! Severus stood up, glancing at the clock. 4:00, it read. He had been in there for over an hour, so Severus decided to check on the teen.

Reluctantly, Severus left the warmth of the study and made his way into the guest room, knocking on the bathroom door. "Yes, sir?" _That's odd, he almost sounds…angry? _"Mr Potter, wrap yourself in a towel, I'm coming in." "What?!" "You heard me correctly Potter." As Severus pushed the door open, he heard a few almost silent groans escape the boy, was he in pain? "Are you alright Mr Potter, you've been in here for over an hour?" "I'm fine sir, I'm nearly done."

As he walked through the bathroom door, he caught sight of Harry. The small teen had his towel covered back against the wall, standing awkwardly balanced on his bad foot, his broken arm cradled against his chest. Severus had to choke back a laugh upon seeing the boy's head. The white wig of foamed up shampoo made him look like an old woman.

His gaze then made its way to Harry's face. A frustrated, pained, exasperated look was residing on the boy's face, and it made Severus' chest ache. "What is it Harry, something is clearly wrong?" began Severus, allowing the concern he was feeling to creep into his voice. "Nothing sir I'm nearly done." "Harry please tell me so I can help you, don't try and fool me, it won't work," he pushed, clearly not happy with the answer.

Sighing heavily, Harry turned his gaze to the floor of the shower, suddenly finding the bubbles on the floor extremely fascinating. "I, um, I was…I can't wash my hair properly without hurting everywhere else." Harry mumbled so fast and quiet that Severus only barely heard it. Severus had a sudden urge to hug the now blushing child. It pained him to see the boy struggle with such a simple task because he had been abused.

Severus had an idea. "Put these on, I will be back in twenty seconds." He threw a pair of boxers at Harry and walked out. He returned exactly twenty seconds later and walked straight over to the boy "Sir, what are you doing?" "You're having trouble Harry, so I'm going to help you," stated Severus matter-of-factly. "No sir I'm fine, uh, you don't have to do that." He ignored the blushing wizard and proceeded to wash his hair for him. Harry was clearly embarrassed, but Severus continued anyway.

"Uh, thanks professor." "I'll be waiting in the guest room when you're done." Severus stepped out so the boy could get dressed.

After making sure Harry had his potions, Severus returned to his room. He needed to get the boy to open up about his relatives, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

HP

Harry woke up feeling well-rested. It was after 7, so he put on his best second hand clothes and made his way out into the kitchen. Severus had already prepared breakfast, and was waiting at the table. Breakfast was silent, as neither wizard felt comfortable. Every now and then Severus would cast a worried look at Harry, noticing that Harry ate next to nothing.

"Meet me in the study Mr Potter," was all that was spoken as Severus cleared the table. Harry went out and sat in the chair closest to the fire, waiting anxiously for his professor. Severus finally appeared and sat down opposite Harry. "Mr Potter, I have a couple of questions for you." Harry didn't respond but shifted in his chair to turn away from the professor. "Harry look at me, please tell me what your relatives did to you." "No, I don't want to talk about it, why do you even care?!" Harry shouted. "You hate me, you always have, so just leave me alone!" Harry stood abruptly and staggered towards the door. "Harry, I don't hate you, I was so wrong about you, I'm…sorry."

Severus followed Harry out of his quarters, cursing himself as the teen began to run on his sprained ankle. Harry ran out onto the Hogwarts grounds, ignoring the nagging pain shooting through his ankle. He could hear his professor calling him but ignored him. He didn't exactly know why he was running, he just wanted to forget about the Dursleys. Remembering what they did to him was hurting Harry.

He needed time alone. Harry abruptly stopped running, knowing exactly what to do. He closed his eyes and focused on his magical core, feeling his power radiate throughout his body. He was ready. Harry recognised the familiar squeezing sensation and let go. As he opened his eyes, he looked down to see Professor Snape. He almost looked…scared.

SS

Severus was thankful when Harry stopped running. Harry was surprisingly fast, he was at least three hundred metres ahead. He was almost at the Black Lake. Severus began to walk towards him, but stopped dead in his tracks though as the boy started glowing.

Severus could see the glowing form of Harry twisting viciously in front of him. Severus was worried, he didn't know what was happening. Eventually he was looking at a new form of Harry above him! Severus was stunned and amazed, he couldn't move!

He was no longer looking at a human Harry Potter. He was staring directly into the eyes of a dragon! _Harry is an animagus! _Severus recognised the breed. It was a British dragon, a miniature emerald long-wing dragon, thought to be extinct for nearly five hundred years. Only a truly powerful wizard was able to take its ferocious form! Severus was astonished, and completely frightened.

Harry's dragon form was about three metres high and six metres long, it was small for its kind, and had massive, brilliant wings. He was a magnificent green dragon, yet he looked so utterly terrifying! Both sides of the back of his head, right down to the tip of his tail, and his arms were covered in sharp-looking spines, he had razor sharp teeth and claws, and had a massive horn on his nose.

As Severus began to approach the creature it threw its great head back, flames erupting as Harry's dragon form bellowed. Severus threw Harry a sad, accepting look, not wanting to speak, and watched as the anger in the dragon's eyes turned into sorrow. It bowed its head forward, shoulders slumped, just as Harry had done earlier. Severus knew Harry was in pain, he just didn't know how to help him open up.

As if reading Severus' thoughts, the dragon lifted his head and spread its wings, taking to the sky, slicing through the air. _Oh Merlin no, please help me! _This was not good. Severus was worried that Harry was going to fly off, which would have been bad after the last couple of days. He watched Harry fly over the Black Lake, more flames spewing from his mouth. Severus let out the breath he hadn't known that he had been holding as he realised Harry was coming back.

Harry landed in front of him and began glowing again. Severus watched intently as the dragon changed back to Harry, who knelt defeatedly on the ground. Minutes passed and Harry had still not moved. Severus cautiously approached the boy, kneeling down to his level. Harry looked up, a determined expression plastered on his face. "Harry, what was that?"

"Me…it was me." "I know Harry, but how?" "I read a book in the library, and I practiced." "But you know that you have to register, otherwise it is illegal." "I know, I registered before I started my third year." At the shocked look on his professor's face, Harry continued. "I saw Fudge at the Leaky Cauldron, and asked him to grant me my animagus form. He did and was sworn to secrecy. I don't know why he agreed though." "That is very odd Harry."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me why he did it, since I have had Lorne, I have finally had an escape." Harry was looking down at his knees, and Severus took the opportunity to talk to him. He obviously needed it. "Lorne, Harry?" "Lorne is my animagus form. Its perfect for me, his name means 'forever alone'. A few tears trickled down Harry's face, and Severus too had to gain control over his own emotions at what the boy just admitted.

"Harry, please don't say that, you will never be alone, not anymore." "Professor look at me. Nobody wants anything to do with me. My relatives hate me, every year someone or something tries to kill me, and I'm nothing but a human puppet to Professor Dumbledore. I'm Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, saviour of the wizarding world. All I want is to be loved, to have a normal life, to be Harry, just Harry." The boy's hands made their way to his face, trying to hide the fear, anger and pain flowing down.

Severus wrapped his arms around the troubled teen, pulling him close to his chest. He felt it was the right thing to do, and began rubbing comforting circles on the boy's back as he whispered. "Harry child, to me you are only Harry. Nothing will change that. I want to help you, I want to look after you, believe me child, I would not lie to you!"

Severus continued speaking, still holding onto Harry. "When I asked you about your relatives I did not wish to scare you off, I just wanted you to open up a bit."

"I'm sorry sir, I really am. I'm just so sick of being famous, and having people trying to control me. Oh and I'm sorry that I flew away, you probably thought I was going to do something stupid and reckless. And sir…I think I do trust you!"

Harry's last comment caused Severus' heart to flutter. He pulled back to look the child in the eye. "Harry, do not be sorry for how other people treat you, you have every right to be angry and upset. I promise I will do everything I can to look after you, and seeing as it is nearly 12:00 and you didn't have breakfast, I need to make sure you have lunch. Come, let's get back inside."

**There, all done! I really hope it's not too out of character, I need Severus to be a little soft during this tough time for Harry. Don't worry, he won't go all mushy on us, he does have a reputation to uphold! Please review, and if you have any ideas for my story please let me know. Thank you all!**

**Oh, and I'm surprised no one had a go at me about killing Hedwig off ;-)**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Compromise

**Hi there, I've finally finished chapter 6!I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I just went along with what I was thinking and feeling. I didn't have a plan like I usually do. It's a bit different, it's mostly about Harry. I felt I needed more from his point of view, so I decided to do this chapter just on him. Thank you Phoenix 5 and ElizabethAnneSoph for your reviews, I really appreciated them! Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it!**

HP

After lunch, Severus told Harry that he could spend some time outside, but to be back before dinner. Harry had made his way down to see Hagrid, but the friendly half-giant wasn't there, so Harry went and sat by the Black Lake. He wished that he wasn't caught up in this mess, but he knew that for some reason Snape wanted to help him. That was odd to Harry.

Ever since his professor had found him at the Dursley's, he had been extremely kind to him. Snape had saved him, healed him, provided him with a bed, food and potions, and even hugged him when Harry had broken down. He would never have thought that the greasy Slytherin dungeon bat would care about him, but for some strange reason he did. Or appeared to. And Harry was beginning to trust the man. Ron and Hermione would probably think he was mental, but he found that he didn't care.

Harry had had a tough couple of days and he was really confused. He went from living with his relatives that hated everything about him, to staying with the man who he thought hated him the most, but said he actually cared about him. He just didn't know what to think right now, maybe he should try and tell Snape about the Dursleys, but he wasn't sure he could. Harry thought for sure that Snape would have mocked him, but he hadn't. He realised just how much his professor had actually done for him in the last few days. He would have to remember to thank him properly.

Harry wasn't ready to talk about the Dursleys just yet though, not to anyone.

Harry hated Vernon for killing Hedwig. His most loyal companion was gone. He could tell her anything, and she would sit there for hours and listen. Hedwig was the only one that knew what the Dursley's had done to Harry, and she had suffered with him. She was a brilliant owl, she always knew when her Harry was sad, and she would fly over, hoot and give him a loving little nip to cheer him up. Harry missed her more than anything! He wished he could have buried her here at Hogwarts, but that blasted uncle of his tossed her in the trash like an old scrap off leftover lunch. Oh how he hated his uncle.

It was only 3:00 in the afternoon, but Harry didn't want to be alone anymore so he made his way back to the dungeons. Luckily Snape had given Harry the password to his quarters because when he arrived, the man was nowhere to be found. Harry went to his trunk to retrieve his copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' and curled up by the fire in the study to read. About an hour later his professor walked through the door and gave Harry a confused look. "You're back earlier than I expected Mr Potter." "Oh sorry sir I didn't think you would mind, I'll uh, go and come back at dinner time then." Harry went to leave, but Severus stopped him.

"No you don't have to leave, I don't mind, I just didn't think you would be back yet." "I don't want to get in your way sir, I just didn't want to be alone anymore." Harry shocked himself a little. He didn't mean to tell Snape that, it just…sort of slipped out! "Mr Potter you're not in my way. It's perfectly okay for you to be in here if you don't want to be alone." "Um, what I meant to say was…do you mind if I write to my friends?" "No of course I don't mind, what makes you I would?" "I…well, my uncle didn't let me write to them. What should I tell them sir?" "Tell them Dumbledore had me bring you back for remedial potion. What do you mean he didn't let you?" "Oh nothing, I better get started on these letters then!" Harry fled the room before Snape could reply.

_Ron,_

_How has your Summer been mate? You'll never believe this, but I'm at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had Snape bring me back so he could teach me remedial potions, so I have to stay with him for the Summer holidays. He's been alright, he's not a git like he usually is. Anyway, I better get going. Hope we can catch up before term starts._

_Harry_

Harry put Ron's letter aside so he could start on Hermione's. He really missed her. He hoped she would understand his situation, because Ron wouldn't, he would flip out.

_Hermione,_

_I've missed you, how is your Summer going? I just wanted to let you know I'm at Hogwarts. I have to do remedial potions with Snape, so I have to stay with him for the holidays. It's not great, but it's better than being stuck with the Dursley's for the Summer. Ron is going to flip out when he finds out. Talk soon Hermione!_

_Harry_

Harry tucked his letters away in his trunk. It was getting late, and without Hedwig he couldn't post them yet. Tomorrow he would go up to the Owlery and send them. Harry felt like he was forgetting something. Sirius! Sirius didn't know where he was, he hadn't spoken to him yet. He quickly scribbled a letter for him.

_Sirius,_

_Sorry I haven't written yet, I've been busy. I'm at Hogwarts with Snape, he's been teaching me remedial potions. It's not as awful as I thought it would be. I've been down to the Black Lake and the Owlery. I've got a bit of freedom these holidays. Write soon._

_Harry_

Harry packed his belongings away and made his way out to the study. It wasn't quite dinner time yet so Harry went back to read again. Snape joined him, which surprised Harry. Harry looked up and asked "Sir, do you mind if I help with dinner tonight." "You may help if you wish, but do not feel like you are required to." "I want to. Thanks sir."

They made their way into the kitchen, and Harry went to start peeling and chopping the vegetables. "You are quite good at that Mr Potter, you should be a natural at potions, where did you learn how to cook?" Harry's eyes bulged at the unexpected compliment. "Thanks sir. I've always been able to cook. I taught myself at the Dursley's." Harry was right into preparing dinner, and he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. "I couldn't make mistakes. A burnt vegetable or overcooked rice resulted in a whack to the head. Not pleasant. I learnt quickly." Harry dropped the knife. He just realised what he said, his hand flew to his mouth.

Snape too, stopped what he was doing. He looked at the boy, his face was the colour of beetroot. "I'm so sorry for the way you were treated Harry. You're not going back there. Ever. I promise you that you will never be treated like that ever again." "That's ok sir, it wasn't that bad." "No, it's not okay, and it most certainly WAS bad. You do not deserve that Harry, you did nothing wrong." Harry resumed his task, turning away.

"Talk to me Harry, keeping everything bottled up won't do you any good. Believe me." "I don't want to talk about them sir, I just want to forget about it." "Let's make a compromise then. It will be easier for you." "What sort of compromise, sir?" "Every day, you can tell me one thing about the Dursley's, whatever you are comfortable with sharing. Does that sound okay?" "I dunno sir…I guess that sounds ok ." "But that does not limit you to one thing Harry. I promise to listen to anything you have to say. Whenever you feel the need to talk, I want you to come and find me. It doesn't matter where it is or what time of day it is, I will always be here to listen."

"Ok sir that sounds good. I just want to thank you professor, for everything. You've been really good to me, and I really appreciate it." "That's quite alright Mr Potter. Come and have dinner, you've hardly eaten anything at all since you've been here and it is quite worrying." "I've just not been hungry lately sir." "You need to eat, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." "Sir?" "I'm taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your new books. I've noticed you need new clothes as well. They look like they were pulled from a dumpster."

Harry was smiling happily until Snape said that. It wasn't possible for his face to fall any further. "Harry I didn't mean to upset you, I just haven't seen you wear any nicer clothes." "That's because I don't own any. I don't have the luxury of owning new clothes. They're all Dudley's old ones." "Your relatives never gave you clothes?" "No, why would they? They never gave me anything. Not clothes, not medicine, not a blanket, not love. I've never even eaten a proper meal there, they never gave me anything! They HATE ME!" Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders to calm him down. "Harry. I know you're not ready to talk about your relatives and I'm not going to force you to, but when you are ready please come to me. How they treated you is disgusting and unforgivable and they had no right to do that to you. You will never lack any of those things here. Tomorrow we will go to the Owlery so you can post your letters, and we will go straight to Diagon Alley and you will get to pick out all of your new clothes. You can pick up anything else you need as well.

"Thank you sir, you've been so good to me. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry. I didn't even mean to yell, I'm just so angry and confused." "You have depression Harry, it's normal to feel that way. Try not to worry yourself."

Dinner was eaten in an almost comfortable silence, and neither wizard seemed to want to break it. Harry could feel Snape watching him, but chose to ignore it.

Afterwards, Severus changed Harry's bandages and rubbed more of the bruise removal cream onto Harry's face and torso. They were starting to fade, although the worse ones were still relatively dark. Harry sat with his eyes closed, feeling for the first time what it was like to have someone that cared about him. He enjoyed that feeling. Harry's emotions were all jumbled up inside him.

He was happy, but at the same time he was angry, hurt, confused, frustrated and scared.

After showering and saying goodnight, Harry curled up in his bed, thinking back on what Snape had said to him that day. He told Harry that he didn't deserve to be treated like he was, but was that true? He was dumped with the Dursleys, so he was always an inconvenience. He was just a magical freak that ruined the Dursleys' lives, wasn't he? He decided that maybe he did deserve what he got then. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone else.

Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that his professor had knocked on his door and was watching him. "Harry, we will travel by floo tomorrow, and we will have to disguise ourselves with polyjuice potion, for safety reasons." "Ok sir, goodnight." "Goodnight Harry." After Snape left, Harry rolled over. Sleep didn't come easy for him that night.

**Well that was chapter 6. It wasn't as long as usual, but I didn't want to cram any more into this chapter. Thank you and please review!**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A Twisted Reality

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been doubting my story quite a bit lately, and wasn't going to continue writing it. I only just convinced myself to keep going. Thank you musicwolf7, Nekobaby1997 and ElizabethAnneSoph for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Here is chapter 7.**

HP

Harry woke from a deep, uneasy sleep. He was tired and dazed, almost like he wasn't really awake. He felt like his mind was pulling him into an unwanted darkness, and he struggled to wake himself up. Something wasn't right. The familiar room was dead silent, a feeling of dread was looming in the air, causing Harry to shiver. He reached for his wand, only to find that he couldn't move! _What's happening to me? I can't move! _Harry was panicking now, he didn't know exactly where he was, or why he couldn't move.

A noise coming from outside the small, dark room startled Harry. He remained silent. He could hear voices, three of them. And then Harry realised where he was. He was back at the Dursley's! But how? Snape!

Snape must have been sick of looking after him, Harry realised. _He's worked out how much of a pain in the ass I really am and has brought me back! That would explain why I can't move, he's probably cast some sort of powerful sticking charm on me. _That hurt Harry. He really thought that his professor cared about him. Merlin, he even PROMISED that he would never have to come back here! But Harry could understand why he did it. He was a burden, he always had been. But that didn't stop the pain.

Something still wasn't right though. The room looked…different. It was darker than usual, Harry could barely make out the outline of his door. And what was that in the corner of his room? Harry tried to focus his weary eyes on the mysterious object in the corner of his room. It was a person! But if the Dursley were all talking outside of his room, who was in there watching him?

_Oh no, Merlin please help me! Crap! Someone is in here and I can't move! _Harry was terrified! He tried to scream, but he couldn't make a sound. His breathing was rapid and his eyes were nearly bulging out of his head, and there was nothing he could do. Harry slammed his eyes shut and tried to silently banish his tormentor from the room. That didn't work though, he was still there, hiding in the shadows of Harry's bedroom.

Harry watched on, horrified, as the figure silently turned its head towards him. It was like they had only just realised they had the ability to move. Harry's wide, emerald eyes locked on to small, beady ones. Harry knew that face. Quirrell! But how, he was dead, wasn't he? "H-Harry P-P-Potter! D-did you r-really t-t-think you could d-defeat me?" Quirrell stuttered as he took a step towards Harry. He removed his purple turban and turned around to reveal the pale, hideous face of Voldemort himself.

Harry's eyes had never closed so fast. "Aaah, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Look at me Harry! I'm going to kill you now, just like I killed your parents. And I'm going to enjoy it!" He raised his wand. "Avada ked.."

Something happened. He was still alive? He cracked an eye open. Quirrell, no, Voldemort was gone. Harry didn't realise he had been shaking. He was really gone! Harry's fear began to slightly ebb away at the realisation that Voldemort was no longer in his room.

His relief vanished though as his door creaked open and Tom Riddle entered. _What's going on? Why won't it end? _"You think you're so clever Harry Potter. You may have stopped me twice, but it's my turn to destroy you now! Get him!" What was Riddle on about, there was no one else in the room? Harry was beyond confused now. Well he was, until the basilisk from his second year slithered over to his bed. Harry' eyes remained closed. He wasn't going to look into the massive snake's eyes. He could feel the enormous snake beside him, waiting, ready to devour its prey.

Harry bravely opened his eyes, wanting to see the world one last time before he died. What he saw, however, was not what he expected. The snake was retreating. It made its way back out the door, bumping into every obstacle in its way. A piercing "Noooooooo," was coming from Tom Riddle's direction. Harry watched on in amazement as a white light ripped him apart, pieces of him flying around the room. Dark masses of Riddle's remains were buzzing around Harry's room, like shadows bouncing off walls. It was over! Voldemort was finally gone! However, Harry had a new enemy to deal with.

The floating shadows began to grow, transforming into dementors. There were seven of them, one for every piece of Voldemort's torn soul, and they were ruthless! They encompassed Harry, each one sucking his soul. _This is it, they're going to destroy me, I'm going to be soulless until I die! _Harry was mentally apologising to everyone that ever had to put up with him, especially his parents, who were killed because of him. He was going to be with them now, he was going to be with his family!

The dementors disappeared. Harry was left panting. He didn't know what had sent the dementors away, but he found he didn't care. He shut his eyes after a few moments and let the quiet wash over him. He wanted Snape to come back and at least free him. He was feeling trapped and his throat was sore from his failed attempt at screaming.

He didn't know how Voldemort had found him. Harry was so indescribably frightened by this encounter! His heart was racing, sweat pouring off his shaking form.

The quiet was interrupted by Vernon "Boy! What the bloody hell was all that noise coming from up there. You better not have had any more of those freaks up there with you. What did you do? The house was bloody freezing, and….AAAAAAHHH there is a MASSIVE DEAD SNAKE ON MY FLOOR. When I come up there you are going to get the beating of your life!"

Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. He had forgotten all about the Dursley's. His uncle was going to kill him now and he had no way to defend himself! He heard his uncle running up the stairs. He sounded like a herd of buffalo. Vernon swung the door open and glared at Harry. It was more frightening than any look that his potions professor had ever given him. Harry wished he was already dead.

"Well, what was all that noise, you ungrateful little brat?!" Harry finally found his voice. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault! I'm stuck, he tried to kill me, I can't move. I'm sorry." "It's a pity 'he' didn't kill you then. It's exactly what you deserve! Looks like I'll just have to kill you myself then!" This time Harry screamed. He was dead anyway.

It was the most painful, heart-wrenching scream that could be produced. It was a scream of fear, hurt, anger, pain and death. It was a sound that no one should ever have to make.

SS

The distressed, piercing screaming echoing throughout his quarters had Severus on his feet in seconds. Harry was having a nightmare, a horrible one by the sounds he was making. It tugged at Severus' usually cold heart, making it ache. He needed to wake the boy, he was being hurt by whatever was currently plaguing his sleep. He really needed to get Harry to talk about his nightmares, it would be the only way to stop them.

Severus pulled his warm night robe on and raced into the guest room, turning the light on as he entered the doorway. His eyes locked onto the distraught teen, knowing that he was being tormented in his sleep, and suffering because of it. Walking over to the bed, Severus wondered exactly what Harry was dreaming about, and decided that he was going to be the one to help Harry put an end to his sleepless nights.

Pained screams were still escaping the boy. He was tangled up in the sheets, face crumpled in pain and fear and he was covered in sweat. His arms and legs were thrashing about, and he had tear trails streaking down the sides of his face. Severus approached with great caution, not wanting an uncontrolled fist to collide with his face. "Harry, relax. You are at Hogwarts, its Professor Snape." Harry didn't relax though, he was still trapped in his troubled mind.

Snape rested his potion-stained hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, focus on my voice. It's Professor Snape. You are safe at Hogwarts, no one will hurt you here, you need to wake up Harry, you're safe with me." Harry began to whimper but eventually opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry professor I honestly didn't mean to wake you up, I couldn't help it." Severus was watching the boy closely. He was still violently shaking, a look of pure dread plastered on his face. He was also sitting in a defensive position, his knees were drawn up to his chest and he was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Harry you don't need to be sorry, I know you can't help it. What happened to you at the hands of your relatives was terrible, unforgivable, and I won't have you blaming yourself for all the pain that they've caused you. The nightmare…it was bad, wasn't it?" "It was worse than the ones I usually have…" "It's not usual to have any nightmares at all, it's not healthy, and its causing you pain that you don't need. Harry you need to let me help you. Please."

Harry looked up at Severus, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why? You actually WANT to help me. Why should you even care? I'm just a brat…a burden, so why waste your time on me? I'm not worth the effort." "Harry, you are not a brat, a burden or a waste of my time. You think so little of yourself, and you shouldn't. I want to help you because I…care about you. I have a way that you can show me your nightmare, if you're not ready to talk about it." Harry's eyes narrowed as he frowned, considering the offer. "How would you do that? Would you be able to see all of my memories, or just my nightmare?"

"It's called a pensieve. It is a basin into which a witch or wizard can 'store' their memories. It will allow me to view only those memories you wish to share with me. You simply extract the memories and cast them into the basin. Whatever was on your mind at the time can be viewed in the pensieve. Your memories will be safe with me Harry, if you trust me enough to let me see them." "But sir, if you can see them, does that mean other people would be able to view them as well?" "Yes, usually, but not in this case. My personal pensieve is charmed so only I can use it, and you will be able to too, of course."

"Ok…fine. I'll show you then. Can we wait until tomorrow though? I don't feel up to showing you right now. I just…want to sleep, I'm so tired." "I bet you would be Harry, that's fine. Here, I had a feeling you would be needing this." He handed Harry a dreamless sleep potion that had been tucked away in his night robe. "Thanks sir." "Not a problem Harry. Try and get some decent sleep. If you need anything you have permission to come into my quarters. If you're still tired in the morning we can postpone our trip to Diagon Alley." "I'll be fine. I'd really like to go tomorrow." "Ok, if you are sure then. Goodnight Harry." "Goodnight Professor Snape."

HP

Harry laid back down. After dreaming of being stuck in his bed it was the last place he wanted to be right now, but he was so tired, and he wasn't at the Dursley's. He felt bad for doubting Snape, even if it was only a dream. He had been so kind to Harry, he really did care about him. With this in mind Harry drifted off to sleep, a small smile remaining in his face.

**Well that was chapter 7. I hope it was ok. I'm thinking of adding another main character into my story, I've already written a rough chapter about them. They won't get in the way of Snape and Harry though, they will just be an unlikely friend for Harry. I'm also thinking about a love interest for Harry, again it will be someone unusual. Let me know what you think. Please review, I love reading all of your opinions. Thank you all!**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Diagon Alley

**Hey everyone. I've been a bit slack with posting new chapters quickly so I've worked really hard to get chapter 8 up for you all. It's not the best, but it to me is important, and it was really fun to write too! Thank you godot for reviewing! I also want to say a special thank you to musicwolf7! You have inspired me to keep writing this story, and have been unbelievably kind! Thank you again, I really appreciate it! Well, here it is.**

HP

Harry began to stir as a rough hand started shaking his shoulder. "Mr Potter wake up, we're going to Diagon Alley today, remember?" Harry rolled onto his back, looking tiredly up at his professor. "Ok, ok, I'm getting up," Harry croaked in reply. "Come on Harry, I'll give you a potion for your throat, it's bound to be sore after last night." Harry was blushing now, memories of his last nightmare flooding back to him.

As Harry glanced at the clock, he nearly swore at seeing the time. He was late for breakfast! He quickly spun back to face his professor, his apology sitting on the tip of his tongue. "Don't Harry. I let you sleep in, you needed it." _How did he know what I was going to do? _"Sir…how? "How did I know you were going to apologise? I knew because you had a guilty look on your face. You apologise far too much Harry, for things that aren't even your fault." "But sir, I slept in, it was my fault!" "It wasn't, it was the dreamless sleep potion. That dose was designed to work over an eight hour period. When you're dressed we will have breakfast. I'll meet you in the study." "Ok sir, I won't be long."

Harry pulled on a pair of torn, faded blue jeans and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and made his way out into the study. Snape had already made breakfast. A big plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice were sitting on the table for Harry. "Sir, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me!" "It was no trouble at all Harry." "It looks really good, thanks sir!"

It looked delicious, but he just wasn't hungry. As Harry cleared the table after consuming only half of his breakfast, he noticed Snape staring at him, giving him a strange look. "Sir?" Did he do something wrong? His professor didn't answer him, causing Harry to panic. "Sir, what is it, what did I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'll just…go then." Harry was hurt. He was annoyed with himself for angering his professor. He turned and rushed to the door, feeling the need to escape.

He sprinted from the dungeons, not knowing where he was going, and found himself at the bottom of the Owlery. It was at that moment he realised just how much he missed Hedwig. _Hedwig. I wish you were still here girl, I miss you so much! _He ran up the steps, taking them two at a time, and sat down at the top, leaning back against the cold stone wall.

SS

_Not again! Severus you complete idiot! _

He didn't even realise he had been staring at the boy, he was just thinking of ways to increase his appetite. Harry thought that he had made him mad, which wasn't true. He was concerned and didn't even realise the boy was speaking to him until he ran out of his quarters.

Severus stood up, wanting to go and find Harry, but he stopped. He was forgetting something…the letters! He went into the guest room and retrieved the letters that the boy had to send and stuffed them into his robes. He decided to check Hagrid's Hut and the Black Lake first, so he made his way out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Having no luck there, Severus made his way to the Owlery to post Harry's letters. He didn't, however, expect the boy to be there. The boy was so caught up in patting the owl on his knee that he hadn't even noticed him. The owl turned its head, seeing him walk in and flew away. It took Harry another minute to realise that he wasn't alone.

"Sir?" "Harry." Severus walked over slowly and crouched in front of the boy, bringing himself down to his height. "Harry, you didn't make me made before. I'm just concerned with how little you have been eating, that's all. I didn't even realise you were talking to me. Please don't think I'm mad at you." "You're really not mad?" "No, of course not." "Oh. Sorry I ran out on you again, I just wanted a bit of time alone." "That is understandable, considering everything you have been through. I was much the same as you when I was your age, I constantly needed time to myself."

HP

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Severus stood up and Harry followed, feeling ashamed of himself for overreacting and running out. "Here Harry, I picked these up for you." "Thanks sir, I forgot all about them. You don't forget anything, do you?" "Harry, I'm a sneaky Slytherin, of course I never forget anything!" Snape was smirking now, causing Harry to giggle a little bit. "Silver, come here," Harry called gently to a small, grey barn owl perched on a ledge. Harry stroked his head a few times before giving him the letters.

"It's not too late to go to Diagon Alley, if you're feeling up to it." "That'd be great, let's go!" Harry was exited. He led the way to the dungeons, smiling the whole way. He was looking forward to a day in London. He watched Snape pick up two vials from the potions cabinet, and took one from his outstretched hand. "Here, I prepared these this morning." Harry quickly drank it, his face scrunching up at the foul taste. "Yuk! That stuff is awful!"

Harry felt his body changing, and ran to look at his new, temporary self. He was slightly taller than usual, and had more muscle. His hair was short, fine and blonde and he had amazing bright blue eyes. He wished he really looked like that, instead of his usual short, scrawny self. He wondered what his professor looked like.

Upon re-entering the study, Harry found that the greasy dungeon bat looked much the same as he did. His hair was a little longer though, wavy, golden locks were falling down nearly to his eyes. "The polyjuice potion will last us for three hours only. While we are out, we will be father and son." Harry's head snapped up. That just sounded…weird, and unfamiliar. He never had anyone to think of as a father before. He knew it wasn't meant to mean anything to him, but it did. It hurt. "You are to call me 'Arnoth', and you will be 'Arrin'."

Harry snorted at the names, earning himself an evil glare from 'Arnoth'. _How the bloody hell am I supposed to call him 'Arnoth' without laughing? It has to be the most ridiculous name in the entire Wizarding World! _"Something funny, Mr Potter?" "No sir, nothing at all." His professor sounded annoyed, but Harry was sure he could see a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his professor's mouth. "Good, come along then Arrin, we don't have much time." "Ok sir." "Arnoth, Arrin, we're not us, remember? Actually just stick to calling me 'father', it would be strange for anyone to hear you call your father by their first name."

"But that's just weird, you're not my father." A sad look was sent in Harry's direction. "Harry, I know this will be hard for you, and it may seem unfair, but it is the only way we can leave the castle and still be relatively safe." "Ok, sorry…father. There, I said it, happy?' "Yes. We will talk later. For now, let's enjoy a day out." "Ok."

Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder as they entered the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron." As they stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry discovered it was a lot quieter than usual. There was only one witch there, sitting alone in a corner, reading the 'Daily Prophet'. "Where did you want to go first Arrin?" "I need to go to Gringotts to get a bit of money out." "Okay then. Did you want to meet me at Scribbulus Everchanging Inks in an hour? I need to go to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary." "Ok father, that sounds good. See you in an hour." Harry waited until his 'father' nodded in approval before heading in the direction of Gringotts Bank. It still hurt him saying that.

After dealing with the rude goblins and withdrawing enough money for his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry decided on buying new clothes first. He didn't want to be shopping for clothes with his professor. He purchased a new robe, trousers and shirts for school, 2 new pairs of black shoes, 3 pairs of dark blue jeans, a pair of runners, 5 new shirts, 4 pairs of socks, a pair of black dress pants, a nice, royal blue collared shirt, a warm emerald green jacket and a pair of gloves for winter. It was expensive, but Harry couldn't help it. He exited Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, 5 heavy bags weighing his arms down.

Harry, still having 20 minutes to spare, decided to look in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes before making his way over to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. He waited patiently out the front, placing his heavy bags on the ground beside his feet. He couldn't see his professor anywhere. It wasn't until a blonde man walked up behind Harry and startled him that he remembered they were disguised by polyjuice potion. "Blimey father, you scared me!" The shock must have been evident on Harry's face because Snape was…laughing!

"Umm…you're laughing." Harry realised how stupid he must have sounded, but the thought of his professor laughing was unbelievable. "Well spotted Arrin. That's generally what we humans do to show amusement." "I know, it's just…I've never heard you laugh before." "I know, I couldn't help myself. I knew you wouldn't have recognised me. I had the opportunity to scare you, and I took it." Snape was smirking evilly. "Hey, that's not fair! It was a brilliant plan though…" "Yes, it was, wasn't it? Come on, let's get your new parchment and quills." "Ok father."

As Harry was about to pick his bags up, he noticed his professor had gone in without him. Harry stood there, staring at the door, looking dejected. He thought his professor would have at least walked in with him, especially after he had waited out the front for him. Harry suddenly didn't feel like going in anymore, he just wanted to walk off, but he didn't. He stood there for a minute longer before bending down to scoop his heavy, over-packed bags into his arms. His professor walking back out stopped him though.

"Arrin, what's all that?" Snape questioned, his gaze lingering on the stuffed bags in Harry's arms. "These are all my new clothes." "They're from Madam Malkin's, they would have been very expensive. Where did you get the money for them?" "My bank vault." His professor looked confused and angry, Harry couldn't understand why though. "You bought your own clothes?!" "Yes, father, of course I did, how else would I have gotten them?" Now Harry was confused. Why did his professor care how he got them?

"Did I do something wrong? You look really mad." "No Arrin…Harry. Child, you have done absolutely wrong. You need to understand that at your age it isn't your responsibility to buy your own clothes, your relatives should have purchased them for you. I had actually planned on buying them for you today, seeing as you are my responsibility these holidays."

Harry looked horrified. "No. I wouldn't have let you. You shouldn't have to buy me clothes. It's not your job. I'm not related to you, and you don't even like me. You shouldn't have to waste your money on me!" "Harry, I do like you, you imbecile! You're the child, I'm the adult. You are staying with me so it is MY responsibility to ensure you have adequate clothing. And I WANTED to buy them for you." "Still doesn't mean that you had to buy them. It doesn't matter now anyway, I've already got them." "You are too stubborn Harry. I do not wish to argue with you. Reducio!" Harry watched as Snape stuffed his shopping into his robes. "Thanks. They were getting kind of heavy. "No problem Arrin. Let's go in."

SS

Severus watched on in amusement as his 'son' happily paid for his parchment, quills and ink. _'Son?' _Severus snorted. Watching the boy, Severus came to the conclusion that even the smallest, most insignificant things made Harry happy, he hadn't stopped smiling since they walked in. _The abuse must have been horrific. Everything that wasn't his relatives, or Voldemort, must have been a sort of escape for the boy. Anything to take his mind of his terrible home life. Who in Merlin's name gets excited over a bottle of multi-coloured ink?!_

They just had one more stop to make, Flourish and Blotts. Harry gathered all the books he needed for the next year and made his way to the counter to pay for them. "I'll get them Arrin." "No that's ok, I have money." Severus ignored the boy, and handed the money over to the man at the counter. He looked down at Harry and cracked up laughing. Arrin's eyes were bulging, his eyebrows were nearly to his hairline, and his lips were pressed together. "What are you laughing at?" "Nothing Arrin."

"Here…" Harry had his hand stretched out, attempting to hand money to Severus. "No, I wanted to get them for you." "Please, I always buy my own things." Harry was at the point of begging. "Not anymore. Please don't argue, just accept it." Harry sighed heavily and allowed his shoulders to slump forward. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you." "You don't need to. What's wrong child?" "Nothing. I'm just wasting your money too." "No, you're not. We need to…"

Severus stopped talking when he realised Harry wasn't listening to him anymore. The boy was looking at a snowy owl, hooting loudly in a cage outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium. _He misses his owl. Damn that blasted uncle of his! _The boy turned to face him, looking miserable. "I'm ready to go when you are father." Severus knew that the boy was hurting, he need to get him to talk, and soon. Severus didn't say a word, he just nodded in understanding and turned around, leading the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, to floo back to Hogwarts.

**There you go. Chapter 8 = done! Severus may be a bit confusing in this chapter, so sorry about that. I just wanted to show that he's still not quite sure how to deal with Harry yet, and he is trying to be more friendly towards him, even if it makes him feel awkward. Because who would want to open up to someone that has previously made their life hell? Well I wouldn't, but that's just me. Anyway, please review, you all know how I love your opinions. Thanks.**

**AsSafeAsSnape **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Pensieve

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken so long to upload chapter 9, I've been busy and unmotivated. Thank you demonbookworm101, ElizabethAnneSoph, Nekobaby1997, shovelgirlERB000, LM Ryder and StormyFireDragon (I hope I didn't miss anyone!) for reviewing, it makes me so happy. And thanks for your advice StormyFireDragon, I hope this chapter is better. And a special thank you to musicwolf7, you are really helpful and amazing like always! :) **

SS

As they stepped from the fireplace, Harry made his way despondently to the guest room, shoulders slumped not uttering a single word as he walked ahead of Severus. He was like a robot as he walked. He didn't move anything other than his legs, and he displayed no emotion, almost like he was a blank slate, designed and programmed to only move in one direction. Severus, not wanting to leave the boy to his thoughts, wisely followed him into the room.

"Harry… I know you're upset. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No thanks sir, I'm really tired I might just go to bed."

Severus ignored Harry and moved over to the bed, sitting down beside the younger wizard. He refused to leave until Harry talked to him. How was he supposed to help the child if he wouldn't talk to him?

"Harry, I know this is hard for you, but I can't help unless you talk to me. I need to understand what you're thinking and feeling so I know what I can do for you."

Harry didn't say anything, so Severus remained silent and patiently waited, allowing Harry to think about it. A deep, sorrowful sigh escaped the boy's lips. Severus reached out, allowing his right hand to sit comfortingly on Harry's shoulder. His touch remained even as Harry lifted his head and began to speak.

"It's not important, don't worry. It doesn't matter anyway."

This time Severus sighed, although it was out of frustration. He needed to get Harry to understand it WAS important. It was like Harry thought he was below everyone else, that he didn't matter. Severus gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Harry, it is important and it does matter. Please tell me."

"I just…I miss Hedwig. It's stupid, I know, but she was my friend. She's been by my side for the last three years, and now she's…gone."

"It's not stupid at all Harry. I know how hard it is to lose your best friend. It's okay that you feel sad, its normal and you need to allow yourself to grieve."

"My uncle told me to 'get over it' when he killed her but I just can't. I wanted to bury her. I wanted her to be here at Hogwarts, to be home."

"You didn't bury her? Where is she now?"

"I was in my room when he killed her. I woke him up during a nightmare the night before. I didn't even realise I had been screaming until he came I the next day and… Anyway, he pulled her out of the cage, told me I was a 'worthless freak' and that I didn't deserve to have a pet and he snapped her neck. I still remember the crack. He tossed her out of my window, stormed out and locked my door. He threw her in the bin…got rid of her like she was meaningless trash. She wasn't, she was my friend."

Harry's head bent forward, trying to hide the tears of grief trailing down his face. Severus' arm snaked around to Harry's other shoulder, pulling the mistreated child into a one-armed side hug. He could tell the child was trying to hide his emotions from him, most likely as he had done with his horrible, negligent relatives.

"You don't need to hide your emotions from me Harry, I'm here to help you. Listen to me, your blasted muggle uncle won't get away with the way he has treated you, not while I'm around. He had no right to kill your owl and throw it away! When school resumes and Albus returns we will be paying them a little visit…"

"No, don't even bother professor, it's not worth the trouble."

"It is no trouble and it is worth it. You are worth it. I will make you see that if it is the last thing I do."

"Thank you Professor Snape."

"There is no need to thank me. Now, there is something that I wish to discuss with you…"

Severus could feel Harry tense in his hold. He wasn't sure he should bring it up now, but it was far too important to wait. He didn't want Harry to suffer from any nightmares tonight, the boy was already distressed and emotionally scarred, and he needed to sleep. As Severus' eyes met Harry's, he could see the pain, hurt and sadness flicker through them, and knew it was the right time. He couldn't stand to see the boy that way.

"Harry, I know you're not going to like this, but I need you to listen, and to trust me. I am unable to give you dreamless sleep potion tonight, because if I do you will be too dependent on it, and that's very unhealthy. So you are left with two options…you can either sleep without it, or, we can do what we discussed last night, and use the pensieve. Removing your previous nightmare from your mind and talking through it with me may be the key to slowing and preventing them altogether. And before you answer please give it some serious consideration. Trust me Harry, I want what's best for you."

Severus noticed Harry had zoned out, obviously weighing up his options. He knew though that the boy would choose not to use the pensieve, he didn't trust Severus enough to view what he had seen. He was tempted to once again try and convince Harry to use the pensieve, but refrained from doing so. It was Harry's choice after all. Harry looked back up at him, his face showing no hint of having made a decision.

"Ok sir, I have decided that…I'll use the pensieve. It's worth a shot if there's a possibility that I'll be able to sleep better."

Severus was astonished, although his face didn't show it. He knew the boy had a brain in his head, but his decision still surprised him!

"I'm proud of you Harry! You're finally doing what is best for you."

He received a look of pure shock from the younger wizard.

"No one has ever said that they're…proud of me before. Thanks, it means a lot to me."

It pained Severus to see such a simple statement make Harry's eyes light up. The boy had no idea what true happiness was, but Severus was going to change that. His heart had decided that he was going to be the one to make the boy happy, regardless of what his mind was telling him.

"Go and make yourself comfortable in the study, and I shall get the pensieve."

Harry left the room, although he was still a little reluctant to. Severus retrieved the pensieve, hoping that he was right about it reducing the young wizard's nightmares. The boy needed a good night's sleep.

"Okay Harry, I need you to close your eyes and take deep breaths. Push everything out of your mind until it is blank. Good, now focus on your nightmare, bring it to the front of your mind. You will feel a tingling sensation in your head. Nod when you are ready."

At Harry's nod Severus waved his wand, extracting the offered strand of the boy's mind. He felt his magic latch on, and gently pulled, a silvery, part liquid, part gas wisp flowing from the child's head. A slight downwards flick of his wand had Severus cast the memory into the pensieve, joining the other wisps in the swirling, pale blue liquid.

Severus turned towards Harry, wanting to receive a verbal confirmation that he was allowed to see the boy's memories.

"Harry, I don't want you to feel as though you have to let me see your nightmare. If you decide to change your mind I will respect your decision, and I promise to never look."

"It's fine sir, I trust you. I'm ready…"

Severus nodded and stood over the pensieve before indicating that Harry should do the same. Both wizards leant over the basin, allowing it to suck them in to the memory-filled, swirling liquid. It was like being sucked into vortex. They twisted and warped before landing in Harry's nightmare.

Severus noticed Harry watching the vision-like version of himself, knowing what was about to come. He decided the best approach would be to have Harry explain the nightmare as they were watching it, knowing the boy would be completely focused.

"Harry, do you think you could explain the nightmare to me? Try and remember what you were thinking and feeling at the time, and go through it to me while we are watching. I think it will be the easiest way for you, and it will help me understand your subconscious thought pattern."

"Yeah, I guess. But you're not allowed to tell any of the Slytherins or make fun of me…"

"Child, I would never do that to you. Is that what you are worried about? None of my students will ever know. You are being mentally tortured in your sleep and I want to stop it. It is between you and me, no one else will find out unless you personally tell them."

"Ok sir. You better watch, it's about to get good."

Severus didn't like how Harry said that. It was obviously not going to 'get good'. Severus decided he would keep quiet and not interrupt Harry until they left the dream, he needed to talk it through by himself. He focused on his surroundings, realising Harry was talking.

"I had just 'woken up' but I felt weird, like I was still half-asleep, and although the room was familiar, it felt…different. It just didn't feel right, so I went to grab my wand but I couldn't move. I was starting to freak out but I heard someone talking, it was the Dursleys. I didn't know how I got back here and remembered I was with you…I thought you were sick of me and brought me back here and put some strong sticking charm on me. I felt…umm…hurt, because I thought you did that because I was a worthless burden.

Severus looked sadly at Harry, who, for the first time since he had started talking, glanced at his professor. _Did the poor child actually think that I would send him back to those blasted muggles, and then put a spell on him so he was unable to move? It may be harder than I thought to put a stop to his nightmares._ Severus nodded for Harry to continue. He noticed someone standing in the shadows. Who the hell was that?

"Then I noticed someone was in here. I couldn't move so I closed my eyes, hoping they would go away. Then he turned towards me. It was Quirrell!"

Severus was horrified. He hadn't expected to see Voldemort!

"He started talking to me, and then revealed Voldemort, who tried to use the killing curse on me, but he disappeared. I was freaking out. Then Tom Riddle walked in and his basilisk tried to kill me, but it left. When I stabbed his diary in the Chamber of Secrets, a sort of light ripped through him. That's what happens now."

Snape watched on, not believing what he was seeing. Harry wasn't just tormented by his uncle in his sleep, he had nightmares about Voldemort as well. He had no idea of the severity of them!

"I thought it was over then. He disappeared. I didn't know what was happening until the remains of him turned into dementors. They were bad, too! I know they weren't real, but at the time they were so much worse than the ones during third year. I thought they were going to kill me…I thought I was going to be with my family…my REAL family."

Severus was hurting, his head was reeling from what he was watching and hearing, and his heart ached for the abused and broken child standing before him. This boy needed him, and Severus was going to make sure he was always there for Harry. He wasn't even sure the child knew he was talking out loud, he was trailing off as he relived his nightmare. He listened though, wanting to hear what the boy had to say.

"The dementors left too, and when nothing took their place I thought I was safe…until I remembered where I was…"

Severus didn't like what he heard. Harry's uncle was screaming, telling Harry that he was 'going to get the beating of his life'. He watched, anticipating the arrival of the whale, who, sure enough, walked into the room.

"I was so scared professor, you have no idea. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He told me he was going to kill me…"

And Severus watched as Vernon made his way over to Harry, fist raised. Harry screamed. Severus recognised it. It was the scream that night that had alerted Severus to the fact that Harry was having a nightmare. It was the most heart-breaking scream Severus had ever heard.

As the nightmare ended they returned to reality, collapsing into the soft chairs occupying the study. _What in Merlin's name was that? The nightmare seemed to…physically drain us!_ He watched Harry sink down into a laying position and close his eyes, sleep instantly claiming him. An overwhelming sense of worry filled Severus. He NEEDED to get Harry to open up to him. He didn't want the child to clam up and hide away from the world, or worse. But how? Prince Manor! Severus would return to Prince Manor on the 1st of July, Harry joining him.

It was getting late. Severus threw a warm blanket over the young wizard still curled up on the lounge. Harry had managed to melt the usually cold wizard's heart. He had done the impossible. Severus wouldn't have been surprised if Harry had another nightmare after today, so he too laid down, spreading out in the chair opposite the boy and allowed himself to drift off, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

**I really put a lot of work into this chapter, so I hope it is ok and you like it! Please continue to review, I massively appreciate your advice, opinions and criticism. I hope you continue to read Secrets Discovered. Thank you all!**

**AsSafeAsSnape **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Severus' Bad Day

**Hi everyone, chapter 10 is done! As a last minute decision I've added a little twist! It was quite a lot of fun working out the planning, although it took ages. I hope this doesn't turn you off reading the story…nothing bad is going to happen, I just wanted to add a bit more excitement to Secrets Discovered. Thank you debygoebel and ElizabethAnneSoph for reviewing! Here it is.**

HP

Just as Severus suspected, Harry found himself trapped in another nightmare…or was it?

It almost, almost felt like it was real. It was different though. In this nightmare Harry wasn't himself, well not really, he instead appeared as Lorne. That had never happened before! He was flying, soaring gracefully, wings slashing through the chilly night sky, until he was hit. Where did that come from? He looked up, utterly terrified yet completely mesmerised by the sight that greeted him.

He was flying through a storm. No, it wasn't, he soon realised, it was some sort of meteor shower. Deciding that it was too dangerous to continue his current flight path, Lorne scouted for a safe place to land. There wasn't one though…below him was an ocean of bright, molten lava, a fierce, bubbling predator that would consume anything that stood in its way.

Nowhere was safe, and Lorne was tiring quickly. His massive, powerful wings were weakening, and he found himself flying dangerously close to the lava. Just as he was about to fall from the sky, Harry startled awake.

He slumped back into the couch, feeling completely drained. It took him a while to realise he had been asleep in the study. _How did I get out here? Oh, the pensieve, I must have fallen asleep! But why am I so tired? _His eyes locked on to the ebony ones belonging to his potions professor, who was walking in his direction. He bent down to look Harry in the eye.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you Harry? I'm not surprised, to be completely honest. I didn't realise how severe they were. Something strange happened last night, we were somehow weakened by your nightmare. How do you feel this morning Harry, do you feel weak?"

"I feel completely exhausted. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I've got no energy left. I can barely move."

Harry paused to sigh. Even that took a lot of effort. The concerned look he was receiving from Snape was causing him to worry. Was something wrong with him, did he do something he shouldn't have? Did it have anything to do with his strange dream?

"Sir, it was different, my dream. I wasn't me like usual, I was Lorne. I was flying and couldn't land, I couldn't hold myself up anymore and started falling. I was really tired. What did I do professor, what's wrong with me?"

SS

When Harry woke Severus could instantly tell that something was wrong. He watched the pale, weakened wizard collapse back into his chair. He moved straight over to him.

The frightened and panicked look residing on the boy's face was heart-wrenching. He was worried about Harry's sudden lack of energy, knowing the pensieve had somehow caused it. Severus felt extremely guilty. The boy had suffered enough already, he was just adding to his pain. And this new dream, knowing that it was completely different to the others Harry had previously experienced, was giving Severus a bad feeling.

"Harry, you need to calm down. As far as we know there is nothing wrong with you, and you didn't do anything. It's highly likely that it's just an after effect of the pensieve, being your first time using it. Do not worry yourself child, it should pass. I'm sorry Harry, I should never have put you in that position. Forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? You haven't done anything. I agreed to use the pensieve, it's not like you forced me to use it!"

"You have suffered enough Harry, and I just added to it."

"No, you didn't. I'm fine, I'm just worn out. I might have a shower, I didn't have one last night."

As the younger wizard stood, his tired legs gave way, a small yelp escaping from his lips. Severus' heart nearly stopped as he realised the boy was falling, and threw his arms out to catch him, guiding him safely back down to the comfortable sofa.

"Maybe a shower isn't such a good idea Harry, not while you are this exhausted. I'll take you to my private rooms, a bath would be much more suitable."

"Ok sir, I can't complain about that offer. Thank you."

Severus lifted the weakened child into his arms, ignoring the surprised squeak that emanated from said boy. Severus' cloak swished gracefully as he made his way through his room and into his private bathroom. He placed Harry down, taking care to steady him with strong hands.

"Um sir, before I have a bath, do you mind if I…"

"No of course I don't mind, I'll be back in a minute."

Severus left to give the boy the privacy he desired. He didn't finish his sentence, but Severus knew what he wanted…needed. The boy was the colour of a tomato, was he really that embarrassed about asking permission to relieve himself? Why did he need to ask at all? He would never deny a child the use of a toilet, but what if those nasty, neglectful, careless relatives of Harry had? The thought angered Severus almost to breaking point. He wanted to apparate there now and torture them mercilessly.

Harry opened the door, interrupting Severus' train of thought. Good thing too. Severus rested his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze. This earned him a small smile from the child, which Severus happily returned.

He let the taps run, warm water pouring into the empty tub and summoned a pair of clean boxers for the child. Harry, while Severus was doing that, had stripped down to the ones he was currently wearing.

"In a few days' time Harry, I will be returning to my home, Prince Manor, and I would like you to accompany me. How does that sound to you?"

"Why do you want me to come with you? I'll just be in your way for the rest of the holidays, I don't want to do that to you."

"Harry, I know your relatives think you are a waste of space, but you are not. Aside from the fact that you are staying with me for the remainder of the holidays, I want you to come with me because it is safer and more comfortable than my quarters here in the dungeons."

"Only if you are sure then sir, but I really don't want to intrude in your home."

"Of course I'm sure. I have three house elves at home that I'm sure would think so too."

"Three sir? Wow! What are their names?"

"Zapphira, Raven and Theodore. Zapphira is very smart and protective, she is a fine house elf. Raven is stubborn and moody, but has a good heart. And Theodore, or Theo, as he likes to be called, is extremely loyal, he has been with me the longest. They're all free, but choose to call Prince Manor home, as I do."

"They sound amazing, I can't wait to meet them!"

"I'll leave you to it. I have left clean clothes and a towel beside the bath, just call out when you are done."

Once again Severus left, pleased that the boy was willing to go to Prince Manor without much encouragement. It would be a much better environment for the boy to recover from his depression. Hopefully Harry would feel more at ease there.

Suddenly the fire roared to life. Albus Dumbledore stepped into Severus' quarters, wearing expensive looking, hideous, lime green robes.

"Severus, my dear boy, I was hoping I would find you here. How did it go at Harry's?"

An overwhelming anger boiled in Severus' stomach at seeing his mentor. How could the old fool have been so…blind? He quickly controlled his rage, not wanting Harry to be aware of the discussion that was about to take place. He didn't hold back though. He spoke in a cold, harsh whisper.

"How did it go? Albus, did you know that Harry was being abused by those hateful relatives of his? Tell me the truth!"

"Abused? No of course I didn't Severus! I would never allow a child to be abused. How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"He has had a terrible childhood, much worse than my own. And you sent him back, even though he begged you to let him stay. Surely the greatest wizard alive would be smart enough to see that something was wrong, but you didn't. You sent him BACK!"

"I didn't know Severus. I only sent him back for the blood wards. They can provide him with the protection he needs. He had nowhere else to go."

"He does now! I'm returning to Prince Manor in a few days and Harry is coming with me."

"Severus, it's not safe."

"Where is safe then, Albus? Nowhere is truly safe, and like you said, I'm the only one available. You sent me to check on him, I found him beaten half to death. He is coming with me Albus, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine Severus, I trust you to look after young Harry. How is he?"

Finally…finally Dumbledore was showing some real concern!

"Not good, he's depressed. It's worse than any other case I have come across. Every time he even appears to be slightly happy, something rips it away from him. He is an emotional wreck! He hardly eats anything, he apologises for everything and his sleep is plagued by nightmares, severe ones."

"My poor boy. If only I had known. What are we going to do Severus?"

Severus was bewildered. Dumbledore was never unsure of anything. What did the old fool think they were going to do? Put the boy out of his misery?

"I'm going to…help him. He's already started to open up to me, I'm doing everything I can…"

"Marvellous, Severus! I noticed that you've been calling him 'Harry'. Your care about him, don't you?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with knowing. Damn that man! Damn him to hell! He always had been able to read Severus, this was no different.

"No I don't care about him! I made a promise to Lily, in case you have forgotten. Of course I don't care about the Potter brat! I just don't want him moping about for the entire summer."

"Who are you trying to convince Severus?"

"Fine, I care a little bit, okay?! That reminds me, there is something important that I wish to discuss with you."

"Go ahead, Severus."

"Two nights ago, the boy had a particularly bad nightmare, worse than usual. He agreed to let me view it in my pensieve. Nothing was different until it was over. Albus, it physically drained us! Then Harry woke up from another dream not long ago, and it too was different. He is an animagus, a dragon. Only a very powerful wizard would be able to take the form of one. He was the dragon, in his dream. He was exhausted in the nightmare and woke up the same. He can barely stand! What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Severus, calm down. This sounds familiar. His animagus form could be affecting his ability to sleep. Yes. I remember reading about a wizard who was also a dragon animagi, just like our young Harry. He lived with dragons, in a sanctuary, and he finally became one of them. He was fine for the first few years, but gradually became weaker. It nearly killed him, and would have too, if he wasn't living in the sanctuary. It saved him. He was able to create a potion to 'calm the beast' I believe the phrase is."

Harry was going to die? Severus, for the first time in his adult life felt truly frightened. He couldn't let that happen! Severus interrupted his mentor.

"He will die?! There has to be something we can do!"

"You truly care about the boy Severus, I can tell. He won't die, not while there is someone who can make the potion for him. You can help him Severus, it won't be easy though."

"How Albus, tell me!"

There should be a book in my office called 'Effects on an Animagi'. Read it, it should tell you everything you need to know. Provide young Harry with invigoration draughts, they will greatly slow down the weakening process, prevent it even. Do not worry Severus, Harry will be fine. If he is only just beginning to feel it now, you will have at least a year to complete the potion. Probably longer in fact, it could just be the pensieve at this point in time."

"I hope so. I will retrieve the book immediately."

"I have to go, but I will return late tomorrow evening to help. Good day, Severus!"

Severus' head was spinning. _This could kill Harry! I can't let that happen, I need to make him the potion for him! _Severus surprised himself with how protective he felt of Harry, he didn't want the child to die. He could feel tears of hopelessness and frustration burning in his dark, emotionless eyes. He thought he had gained control, but when Harry opened the door, they returned, a few traitorous tears escaping him. He tried to hide his face, hoping Harry hadn't seen, but he had.

HP

Harry opened the door, allowing his professor to enter. He noticed that he looked…really sad. It scared Harry, it was an emotion he had never seen before on his professor, and he never thought he would see it, not in a million years. He didn't like seeing his teacher like that. Had something happened?

"Sir, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

That must have been Severus' breaking point.

Harry watched as his professor's head bowed slightly forward, a few tears leaking out of his ebony eyes. Something was really wrong if the toughest teacher at Hogwarts was in tears.

"I'm fine Harry, I was just talking with the headmaster."

"Dumbledore did this to you?"

Harry was flabbergasted! What did the headmaster do to upset Professor Snape? He felt bad for him. It hurt Harry knowing that the only person that actually cared about him was crying. He didn't deserve that.

Suddenly feeling very brave, Harry took a tentative step forward. He looked at his professor, who was still obviously upset, before his arms extended, hugging him tightly as he had done for Harry before.

Worried that he had gone too far, Harry began to loosen his grip. He stopped though as strong arms mirrored his gesture, pulling him into the warmth of the larger man's chest. Professor Snape let out a long, shaky sigh, evident of the emotion he was currently feeling. He pulled back a bit and looked a very concerned young wizard.

"Harry, child, there is something I need to tell you."

**There, all done! I didn't really want Dumbledore in the story just yet, but I needed his character in this chapter. Don't worry, I don't plan on killing Harry, I just thought this would be fun to add in. Please continue to review! Thank you! - AsSafeAsSnape **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Magicarum Dormierit

**Hello, here is chapter 11, finally. Sorry it took so long, I've been without a computer for the last few days. Thank you Ann Jinn, musicwolf7 and ElizabethAnneSoph for reviewing! Here it is.**

SS

How was Severus supposed to explain to Harry that he could possibly die? He wasn't even sure he could bring himself to say it, not to Harry. He didn't want this to be the breaking point for the child; he had enough to deal with already.

A small, cold hand wrapping itself around Severus' wrist pulled him back to the present. Before he knew what was happening, Harry had halfway pulled him into the study, guiding him in his weakened state. Severus' body didn't want to cooperate with his mind, so he reluctantly let the child lead him over to the sofa and gently manoeuvre him down. Once again Harry's freezing palm made contact, this time resting on the back of Severus' own hand. It was a comforting gesture that Severus had never experienced before, and it warmed his cold heart.

Although he didn't want to, Severus removed his hand, choosing instead to take Harry's into his own. He should be providing Harry with comfort in this moment, not the other way round. Severus knew this small gesture wouldn't be enough though. _I'm about to tell an abused child that he could die, a simple hand squeeze will not be enough to ease all of his fears!_

"Sir, what's wrong? What did Professor Dumbledore do to make you this upset? Please tell me…I want to help you, like you've been helping me."

Severus looked up to see a concerned Harry staring back at him. That made him feel guilty. It was Harry's life that was in danger, not his, he should be worried about himself. Severus had to stop this, he needed to tell Harry what was going on. He just hoped it wouldn't destroy him.

"Harry…"

Severus stopped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't break the child like this. But he had to. He had to, and he was going to protect the boy, look after him and keep him safe. He sighed and started again.

"I explained to the headmaster that the pensieve drained us and that you had a nightmare about Lorne, and how it weakened you. He knows…why that has been happening."

"Ok, why _is_ it happening?"

"He thinks that your animagus form is affecting your ability to sleep, and is causing you to lose energy. There was another wizard that this happened to. After a couple of years he began to weaken and…"

And what sir? Just tell me."

It nearly killed him. He was in a dragon sanctuary at the time and was able to create a potion to calm his dragon. That was the only reason he survived Harry."

"So because I'm a 'dragon' and I don't live in this sanctuary I'm going to die?"

"No. You're not going to die because I will make the potion for you. I'm not going to let you die, child."

"If you can't though, then so be it. I have to die sometime, right? So that was why you were upset, because Dumbledore told you that you had to make me some special potion?"

Severus cupped Harry's face in his hands, looking him directly in the eye.

"Harry, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. I want you to value your life and enjoy it. Don't listen to a damn thing those relatives of yours told you, they had no right to treat you like they did. And I wasn't upset because I had to make you the potion. I was upset because I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

He gathered Harry in his arms and gave him a warm hug. The boy was absolutely freezing! Severus quickly summoned him some warmer clothes.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you were cold? Here, put these on."

"I was worried about you, I didn't even realise I was cold. I forgot to thank you for taking me to Diagon Alley the other day, so thank you. And thank you for not wanting me to die, I don't want to…not anymore."

"What do you mean 'not anymore? You wanted to die?"

"When I lived at Privet Drive I thought about it. It would have been better than living with the Dursleys. They wanted me to die, they would have been thrilled if I did. I don't want to anymore though."

"No one should ever have to feel like their best option in life is to die. I promise you Harry that I will never treat you like they did."

"I know sir, thank you."

"I have to get a book from the headmaster's office; I want you to rest while I am gone. I will be back soon."

"Ok, sir."

HP

Harry watched his melancholy professor leave his quarters. Was he really that upset that Harry could possibly die? It was weird, no one had ever cared about him like that before. It was such a great feeling, it made Harry feel like someone actually wanted him. And on top of that his professor had invited Harry into his home for the summer. He couldn't help but think that Professor Snape would have made a great father. It was a strange thought, but it was true.

Harry was starting to feel weak again. He laid down on the lounge, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He hated feeling like this. He hoped his professor would be able to make this potion for him. The fact that he could die didn't really bother him too much, he just didn't want to feel completely exhausted. If he was going to die he at least wanted to be able to fight it. He was going to fight it!

He didn't doubt that his professor would make the potion for him, and Harry was going to do everything possible to help. As sleep began to claim him, Harry drifted off, knowing that he was going to be ok, he was going to live.

It was 8:00pm when Harry finally woke up, feeling oddly well rested. The warm glow of the fire provided the only lighting in the room, leaving him feeling calm and peaceful. He had finally been able to sleep for more than a few hours without waking from the terrors of a nightmare. The dark, relaxed silhouette of his professor caught his attention.

He was sitting in the armchair beside the fire, reading an old, damaged, dusty book, completely oblivious to the fact that the younger wizard was currently watching him. However, the loud yawn that Harry had been unable to stifle gave him away.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

His professor gave him an amused look before turning back to the heavy tome resting on his lap.

"How long have I been asleep for sir?"

"Almost six hours. You needed it though so I didn't wake you. I stopped by the infirmary on my way back and picked up a container of invigoration draughts for you. Take one every twenty four hours, they should restore the energy you have currently lost. Here."

"Thanks. I can't wait until I'm back to normal."

"It shouldn't be much longer Harry, I've finally found the potion."

"Really? That's great!"

"It won't be easy to make though."

Harry didn't reply, he could tell there was something else his teacher wanted to say.

"You are an extremely powerful wizard Harry, your animagus form is very rare. The dragon is a naturally restless and powerful creature. Lorne is creating a magical imbalance in your core while you sleep, which could be worsening your nightmares. Because your emotional energy is uncontrolled in these dreams, it is sapping the energy from your core and causing you to weaken. The negative emotions you experience in these nightmares can also cause subconscious outbursts, which result in major temporary physical weakening. This could be what you are experiencing now, brought on by the pensieve."

"Ok, I think I understand that. And the potion, how do we make it?"

"The potion, Harry, is made up of five ingredients – dragon blood, syrup of hellebore, four sprigs of lavender, two fairy wings and draconum lapidem ardentem. Only one of those ingredients I don't have in my own personal store…"

"Draconum lapidem ardentem. I've never even heard of it. What is it sir? How am I supposed to find it?"

"It is a rare glowing dragon stone, only known to be found in Romania, and deep underground in India. When crushed it can be used as an ingredient in the potion Magicarum Dormierit, the one that you need. It has a calming effect on dragons. As it would be impossible to go that deep underground in India, Romania is our only option."

"Does anyone sell it? I have plenty of money."

"I highly doubt it, it is far too rare. We will have to travel to Romania ourselves to be able to obtain it."

"That sounds pretty easy so far, we can apparate there. Where do we have to go?"

"The Romanian dragon sanctuary, located in the Transylvanian Alps. It gets much worse than that though Harry."

"Why? What is it sir?'

It is located deep within a cave, protected by the fiercest dragon alive today, a Hungarian Horntail by the name of Arkanian. He is the cave's magical guardian. And as he is in the sanctuary, we will be unable to fight him. We will have to try and sneak past to be able to enter Draconis Cave."

"We're not going to Romania."

What are you talking about Harry? Of course we are."

"No. I'm going alone. This is all my fault, I'm the one who became an animagus and put my life in danger. I won't let you risk your life to save me!"

"You didn't know this was going to happen. I'm going to help you child, whether you like it or not... Let's not discuss it any further. Professor Dumbledore will return tomorrow. We will see what he has to say before we make any decisions. Come, let's have dinner."

SS

Severus once again found himself sitting by the fire, this time reading Harry's potions essay. It was very well written and over half a foot longer than the minimum requirement. He was quite impressed by it.

"Harry, this is very good. You have set yourself a new standard. In future I expect all of your essays to be written like this, not like ones from previous years."

"Yes sir. I couldn't really help it though, the Dursleys locked away all my school stuff during the holidays. I usually got all my assignments done on the Hogwarts Express."

"I know, I didn't mean anything by it Harry… While we've got a chance I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, sir?"

"Were you really forced to sleep in that horrible little cupboard? You don't have to answer, but it will help you to talk about it."

He watched the boy tense up and then relax, knowing he wasn't being forced into a conversation he wasn't ready for. He let out a long sigh, looking down at his lap.

"I lived in the cupboard until I was 11 years old. After that I was given Dudley's second room because they were scared that I would use my magic on them."

"That toad boy had two bedrooms?! That's disgraceful!"

That really annoyed Severus. _How could those bloody muggles force him to sleep in that tiny, dirty little cupboard when there was a damned spare room?! I cannot WAIT to get my hands on them, they will pay for everything that they've done to Harry! _He pushed that thought away for later. The boy was finally opening up to him. He needed to listen so he could do everything in his power to help him. Wanting to keep him talking, Severus asked another question.

"How long during the day did they keep you locked up for? Did they even provide you with food?"

"From when I was about 4 I was locked in there for about half of the day, and was let out during the other half to do all of my chores. I didn't mind it though, they couldn't hurt me while I was locked away… I did get food sometimes, if there was any left. If I was really lucky Aunt Petunia would give me a piece of dry toast and a glass of water. And she would allow me a bit of food sometimes if Uncle Vernon hurt me really bad."

"That's it?! They gave you nothing else?"

"Not usually. Sometimes I was able to sneak food while they were out, and Mrs Figg always gave me dinner when she looked after me, which was a few times a week."

Severus felt sick. He placed a shaky hand over his forehead and closed his eyes. He had one last question for Harry.

"Did they ever let you out to use the toilet, child?"

The younger wizards face turned bright crimson. Judging by the uncomfortable look on Harry's face, the answer was going to be 'no'.

"I was let out twice a day…but, other than that I…"

Harry didn't say anymore, instead rolling over to face the back of the lounge, curling himself into a ball. He was embarrassed, Severus had no doubt about that, but he shouldn't have been. It was not his fault! Severus padded over to the hiding child, who had his face buried into the lounge. He crouched down, allowing his long, slender fingers to glide through Harry's messy hair.

"Listen to me very carefully Harry. It's not your fault. None of it was ever your fault. You were very young at the time Harry, do not be ashamed of yourself. It is impossible for a child to go through a whole day only using the toilet twice. Do not blame yourself child. I promise they won't get away with how they've treated you, I'll make sure of that. Come, it's time for bed, you are still weak."

Severus didn't wait for the boy to respond. Within seconds he had scooped Harry into his arms, slightly adjusting him before standing. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry nestled against his chest, seemingly enjoying the warmth the older man was providing. Soon the unmistakable sound of light snoring was filling Severus' head. Harry had fallen asleep. It was rather alarming that he had fallen asleep so quickly, considering he had slept for six hours earlier in the evening. He must have been completely exhausted.

He placed the sleeping teen on his bed, pulling the covers over him. It was kind of nice to have someone to look out for. Severus enjoyed the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. He turned to leave, stopping at the door.

"Goodnight Harry," he quietly whispered, before pulling the door shut behind him.

**Well, that was it. It was boring, I know, but it was important. Unfortunately it may be a few more days before I post the next chapter. I'll try to get it up soon. There will be a new character soon in a few chapters' time, just to make it more fun! Thank you and please review.**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Dumbledore Returns

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, I've been really busy. It's a bit short too. I promise I'll try and get the next one up faster for you all. Thank you ramen-luver101, elianam, masterlokiseverus159 and Ann Jinn for reviewing. And thank you musicwolf7, you are truly amazing! I would never have gotten this far without you!**

HP

The morning had disappeared quickly; Harry had packed his belongings ready to depart for Prince Manor the following morning, and he had received letters from his friends, which he was currently reading. He decided to open Hermione's first, then Ron and Sirius'.

_Harry,_

_I miss you too! My summer has been okay, we're flying to Australia this weekend for a two week holiday, I can't wait! Remedial potions? In the holidays? You're not that bad at potions Harry, is that really why you are at Hogwarts? Please tell me the truth. I'll see you when school starts,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Where's Hedwig?_

_Harry,_

_What do you mean you are at Hogwarts with Snape? Are you mad?! He's evil Harry, you can't trust him. Just be careful mate, who knows what the sneaky git is planning to do with you. I'll see if mum can convince Dumbledore to let you stay with us, it would be a hell of a lot safer for you here. Why didn't you send Hedwig?_

_Ron_

_Harry,_

_Snivellus is a death eater, don't you dare trust him! I can't believe you agreed to stay there with that bastard Harry, not after the last three years. You don't need to do remedial potions. I'll talk with Dumbledore and see if you can stay with me instead. I don't want you anywhere near Snape, you hear me? If he hurts you in any way you tell me immediately!_

_Sirius_

Harry angrily threw the letters down and began pacing around the room. He understood that they wouldn't like him staying with Snape, and that it sounded crazy, but Sirius went too far. He was mad at Harry, for being at Hogwarts but it wasn't his fault, he didn't have a choice. But what angered him the most was Sirius telling him that Snape was untrustworthy, that he would hurt him. Harry knew for a fact though that that wasn't true. Snape had saved him, and the least he could do was stick up for him.

Harry didn't reply to the letters. He couldn't anyway because they would be leaving tomorrow. He packed them away in his trunk and started his charms essay, wanting to have it finished before they departed.

SS

Severus slumped down into his armchair by the fire. It had been a long and tiring day of organising and preparing to return home for the remainder of the holidays. He had flooed home and had Zapphira and Raven prepare a room for Harry, he had re-warded his home for added protection which had physically drained him, and spent the afternoon reading about the Magicarum Dormierit potion. He was just beginning to fall asleep when the fireplace roared to life and Dumbledore, clad in purple robes, stepped out.

"Good evening Severus. You look exhausted! Did you have any luck in finding the potion that will fix Harry?"

"I did Albus. It's called Magicarum Dormierit. It will indeed calm his dragon form as soon as he takes it…"

"But it will be hard to make, won't it?"

"Yes. There is only one ingredient that I do not have. It is a dragon stone, draconum lapidem ardentem, and it is very rare. We will have to travel to Romania to be able to obtain it. The only problem is that is guarded by the dragon Arkanian."

"But he lives in the sanctuary… Oh dear. You will have to be extremely careful Severus, that dragon is a menace. This will be no easy task. I'll inform Charlie Weasley of your plans, he works at the sanctuary. Do you plan on going alone?"

"No, Harry will be coming with me and…"

"No Severus, it is far too dangerous! I think it would be best if Harry returned to his relatives until the potion is made. It will be much easier and safer for you to go alone."

"NO! Absolutely NOT Albus! That is the most foolish thing you have ever said. Harry will be in terrible danger if he is sent back to those blasted muggles! They nearly killed him…he is NOT going back there!"

"Do you even give a damn about what I want, Professor Dumbledore!?"

Harry stepped out of his room. Had he been listening the entire time? Severus gestured for him to come out, and Harry made his way over to stand by his professor's side. They were both looking at the headmaster, waiting for an answer.

"I know you don't want to return to the Dursley's Harry but it will be for your own good. In your weakened state you will slow Severus down. The quicker he makes the potion, the sooner you will be back to normal. It will be best if you return home."

"That's not 'for my own good'. Do you think being beaten by my stupid uncle is what's best for me? Do you?! I can't believe you would knowingly let that happen! How many other students do you let get beaten half to death by their families?! I would rather die than go back there! You don't give a damn about me, professor!"

"Yes Harry, I do. I don't let any students suffer at the hands of their relatives. It will be safer there than Romania, I will have someone watch over you while you are there. Your relatives will not harm you."

Severus glanced at the younger wizard. He had a look of pure hurt plastered across his face, and had unknowingly moved a step closer to Severus. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze that went unnoticed by the headmaster.

"Albus, he is not going back there. I'm taking him with me, it was his choice, he was not forced into it. He will not slow me down or put us in danger. He knows that this will be difficult, but he is a capable young wizard; he can handle it. I won't let anything happen to either of us. If you truly care about him then you won't send him back to the Dursleys."

"Of course I care about Harry."

"Then let him stay with me."

"Fine Severus, do as you wish. Stay safe."

Albus looked them both in the eye before turning around and heading for the fireplace.

"Please don't make me go back sir. I promise I won't slow you down."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to send you back, and I won't let him force you to go either. I know you won't slow me down. Follow me, I have something to give you."

Severus led the way over to his private rooms, and told Harry to wait by the door. He slowly entered his bathroom, retrieving the cage that contained the young screech owl Gizmo. She was a beautiful little owl. She was a bit smaller than Hedwig, white with small black markings covering most of her body. Severus had Theodore pick her up from Diagon Alley earlier in the day. He hoped that Harry would like her.

"You can come in now Harry!" Severus called out, choosing to keep the bird hidden. He moved the cage into sight when Harry entered the room, revealing the small screech owl. "Harry this is Gizmo, I had her picked up from Eeylops Owl Emporium this morning. She is yours." He received a stunned look from the boy.

"You bought me an owl? She's magnificent sir, thank you. How much was she? I've got the money with me."

"She is a present Harry. I don't own an owl; I got her so you can write to your friends during the holidays. She is a gift to you."

"Thank you sir, she's beautiful! I promise I'll take good care of her."

Harry shuffled closer to Severus, so he stepped forward to hand the boy the cage. However, Harry wasn't reaching for the cage. He gave Severus a quick hug, blushing as he pulled back. "Thank you sir," he whispered, unshed tears pooling in his eyes. Severus handed him the cage. "You're very welcome Harry. You may take Gizmo to your room; there are owl treats in the kitchen." Harry nodded in thanks and walked out.

Severus watched Harry closely as he left. He had noticed the tears filling the boy's eyes. Severus thought he had done the right thing by buying Harry a new owl, but had he? He was going to find out.

HP

Harry couldn't thank his professor enough for Gizmo. He had been unable to describe how he felt, so he gave his professor a quick thank you hug, unsure of how his teacher would react to it. Harry didn't mean to tear up in front of him; he was so happy, yet so sad.

He grabbed the box of owl treats on the way to his room and closed the door. He was going to let Gizmo out of her cage for a little bit, but he didn't think his professor would want her flying all through his quarters.

He gave her a few of the treats before swinging the cage door open, allowing her to come out. She flew straight to Harry's shoulder, hooting happily and giving him a loving nip on the ear, just as Hedwig would have done. He missed his best friend. She was gone though; there was nothing he could do about it. But he did love Gizmo, she was a wonderful owl. She would never replace Hedwig, but Harry knew he would love her just as much. Hearing a knock at his door, Harry returned Gizmo to her cage.

SS

"Harry, may I come in?"

"Of course you can sir, these are YOUR quarters, remember?" Harry replied cheekily. However, Severus wasn't smiling. "Sorry… What did I do, sir?"

"You haven't done anything Harry, I came in to apologise for hurting you..."

"But you didn't hurt me sir, why would you think that?"

"I didn't? I saw tears in your eyes and you came in here shut your door… I thought that I had hurt you buy buying you a new owl. I know you miss your old one, I wasn't trying to replace her…"

"Sir, I wasn't sad, I was happy! I AM happy. I'm just not used to people buying things for me, except my friends for my birthday and Christmas. I mostly get everything myself, I really wasn't expecting you to buy me an owl, or anything actually… But I love her sir, she's amazing. Please don't think that I don't like her, because I really do."

"If you're sure then."

Severus was happy that he hadn't hurt Harry. Seeing the boy smiling and happy for a change was worth the small amount of gold that he had paid for the screech owl. It gave Severus a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. This was more than a promise to his dead childhood friend, this was about Harry. Although Severus would NEVER admit it out loud, he was starting to grow quite fond of the boy. Harry had somehow managed to worm his way into Severus' heart, and Severus was oddly happy that he had. He imagined that this was what being a father would be like, having someone to take care of and look out for. He didn't ever want it to end!

Severus had no idea how long he had been sitting in Harry's room for, but it must have been quite a while. His gaze landed on a sleeping Harry Potter, curled up on the other side of the bed, his breathing slow and even. He stirred as Severus placed a blanket over him, looking sleepily up at the older man.

"Sir, you won't send me back to the Dursley's, will you?"

"No Harry, never."

**I loved writing this chapter. I actually like it too, which is odd because I hate my writing ;) I did plan on making Dumbledore even more of a bastard than he currently is, but decided against it. I want him mostly in character for the Goblet of Fire, which won't be easy if I make him too mean and nasty. Please review, I love reading them!**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Prince Manor

**Hey there! I've finally had a bit of spare time, so I've worked my butt of to post this chapter. This was so fun to write, I didn't want it to end. But there will be more to come, I promise! Thank you masterlokiseverus159, Mahailya, Nekobaby1997, Lupinesence, ElizabethAnneSoph and ramen-luver101 for reviewing! You are all amazing, I love reading your opinions and ideas! Here you go.**

HP

_That's odd _Harry thought, _how did I get on the floor? And where is my bed?_ He scanned the room, confused. His head snapped towards the door as it opened and Professor Snape entered, followed by another man. Who was he?

He looked quite menacing. His shaggy brown hair fell haphazardly around his face, and he hadn't shaved in a few days, judging by the length of his stubble. Every few minutes his tongue flicked out of his mouth, as if it had a mind of its own. He followed his professor, watching him evilly. Harry called out to Snape to try and warn him but the older wizard didn't hear. Suddenly the stranger had his wand out. "Avada Kedavra!" He fled, and Professor Snape fell to the floor. He was dead. "Nooooo!" Harry screamed.

He shot upright in his bed, endless beads of sweat rolling of his shaking form. There was something wrong with that nightmare. It felt wrong. It was almost like…a vision. That man seemed real. He closed his eyes to try and picture him again and a searing pain shot through his scar, causing his head to throb. Yes, he was definitely real, and he was going to kill Snape!

Harry tried to stand as a new wave of agony pulsed through his already aching head, but it knocked him back down. He had to warn his professor, he didn't want him to die! Overcoming the pain he raced to the door. "Professor! Professor he's going to kill you!" He couldn't bear the pain any longer. Harry collapsed to the floor, screaming, in the study, using his hands to support his head. The pain was excruciating! Maybe Snape was already dead. No, he couldn't be!

SS

The sound of a door banging startled Severus from his sleep. _What is the boy doing?!_

"Professor! Professor he's going to kill you!"

Hearing Harry's desperate screaming he jumped out of bed, grabbing his wand. Was there someone in the study? Was he hurting Harry? There was another bang and Harry was screaming out in agony. Severus burst through the bedroom door, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Harry was kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands, gritting his teeth and groaning. He raced to the teen's side.

"Harry, what is it? Is there someone else in here?" He was extremely worried. The boy was clawing viciously at his head, his nails digging deep into his flesh. Severus didn't know what was wrong or how to help him and he was becoming frustrated. "Harry, is there someone else in here?" The boy shook his head 'no'. "Is it your scar?"

"Yes…hurts. Bad!"

"Hang on, I'll get you something for it!" Severus ran to his bedside table, retrieving his emergency potions kit. He hated seeing Harry in pain, let alone sheer agony. What in Merlin's name could have caused the boy's scar to hurt like that? He resumed his position beside the moaning teen. "Here Harry, take these. It's a strong pain reliever and a calming draught."

Harry was in too much pain to move though. "Head…going to explode. Can't…please help! Aarrrgh…mmmh!"

Severus felt completely helpless. Harry was suffering; he wanted to put an end to it. He had an idea. He moved to sit behind the boy, his legs on either side of him. He pulled Harry close to his chest, using his legs to keep him upright and support him. "Harry, I'm going to give you the potions, try and relax. That's it, take deep breaths." He unstopped the vials before tilting Harry's head back to rest on his shoulder. He quickly poured the first one into his mouth, rubbing his hand down the boy's throat to help him swallow. He did the same with the second.

He pried Harry's hands away from his head, replacing them with his own. He massaged soothing circles on the boy's temples, waiting for the potions to take effect. Harry was still moaning in pain "Shhh Harry, the pain will be gone soon, I promise. Just relax, take deep breaths, that's it." The moans died back to whimpers, which finally ceased after a few minutes. Harry was fully relaxed back against his body, and Severus held him there for a few minutes, silently hugging him to his chest.

"How is your scar? Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore sir, thank you."

"Do you know what caused it to hurt like that?"

"I had another nightmare. It was strange; I think it was a vision. The man in it seemed…real. I tried to picture his face again and my scar started to hurt really bad. This might sound crazy, but I think he's here, in the castle."

"That's impossible Harry. Do you have any idea who he was?" He moved to sit in front of the young wizard, looking him in the eye.

"I don't know who he was…but I could show you, in the pensieve."

"Are you sure? It could cause you to weaken further, like last time. You don't have to do this if you don't want to Harry. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I want to sir. I think…that you're in danger. Maybe both of us. This dream felt real and I don't want you to get killed… Let me show you. Please."

Severus summoned the pensieve and Harry closed his eyes, allowing the older wizard to draw out the silvery strand that contained his previous dream. "Are you ready Harry?" "Ready."

HP

As soon as they entered the pensieve, an agonising burn flared up in Harry's scar. He slammed his jaw shut and moved behind his professor, hoping he didn't notice. He was beginning to feel dizzy from the pain; his body was swaying unsteadily. After the flash of green his professor looked back at his, concerned. "Harry?"

The dream ended and they were thrown back into reality, Harry instantly collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

Once again he was dreaming about his dragon animagus form, Lorne. He was soaring over some sort of forest, with Ron and Hermione on his back. They were having a great time together until the trees began to move. Huge, solid branches were swinging at them, attempting to knock them from the sky. Harry was unable to fly any higher to escape, and they were hit. They plummeted towards the ground and landed in the devil's snare below, with no way to escape.

He heard his name being whispered "Harry". It pulled him from his dream.

SS

Severus didn't have time to catch the boy before he fell. He knelt down worriedly beside him and softly called his name. Harry blinked his eyes open and looked at Severus. "Are you alright, child?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Was your scar hurting the entire time? And don't even think about lying to me."

"Yes, but it wasn't as bad as before."

"You foolish child, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to watch it sir."

"I could have watched it without you. I'm disappointed with you Harry; you put yourself at risk once again… Go and collect your things, we're leaving."

"Yes sir."

He watched Harry walk off dejectedly. In truth he wasn't disappointed with him, not really. He was worried. He was worried about his scar, his physical and mental health, and the fact that he was dreaming about death eaters that he didn't even know.

He wanted to talk with Harry about this last dream and their upcoming trip to Romania, but not here. He wanted to wait until they were at Prince Manor. He collected his own belongings and met Harry at the fireplace.

"I'm really sorry for these holidays sir. I understand why you are taking me back to Privet Drive." Harry was looking down sadly at the floor.

"What? I'm not sending you back there Harry; we're leaving for Prince Manor."

"You're not sending me back? After all the trouble I've caused?"

"You haven't caused any trouble. Harry, I'm not sending you back there. EVER. I'm not disappointed with you; I just don't want you to continue to put yourself in danger. We can talk when you are settled in to your new room. Let's go."

"Ok sir."

They stepped into the fireplace as Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Prince Manor!"

HP

Harry followed Professor Snape out of the fireplace and into the most amazing room he had ever seen. It was a cosy yet spacious study that was situated at the front of the house on the ground floor. The fossil grey walls were complemented by the most beautiful, soft sea-green carpet that he had ever set foot on. In the back left corner of the room sat a magnificent mahogany desk surrounded by a few bookshelves, and in the centre of the room was a matching coffee table in between three comfortable looking black sofas. The fire provided the perfect amount of lighting, giving the room a safe, comfortable presence. Harry LOVED this room.

"Sir, your house. Is. AMAZING!"

Severus chuckled. "Thank you Harry. Come along, I'll show you the rest."

Harry excitedly followed Severus on the tour of is massive three-storey manor. The house was beautiful! The carpet in the bedrooms matched that in the study; the rest of the floor was large, sparkling white tiles.

Harry's room was on the second floor, in between Severus' own rooms and the top floor of the massive library. The library itself was huge, taking up part of the first and second floors, a large, spiral staircase joining the two levels. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his own room. It was more than double the size of the one in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, even the bathroom was bigger. It contained a massive mahogany bed, a matching desk and wardrobes, and was decorated in the colours of Gryffindor! It even had its own fireplace!

"This room is wonderful! Thank you so much Professor!"

"You're very welcome Harry. The elves were quite happy to set it up for you."

"Can I meet them sir?"

"Of course you can. Follow me."

Snape led Harry to the last door on the third floor. 'House Elf Quarters', the sign on the door read. Snape knock twice before the sound of padding feet was heard and two small house elves bounded out the door, followed by the third.

"Master Severus is home!" squealed Zapphira happily, running over to greet him.

The second house elf, Theodore bowed down. "Good to see you, Master Severus," while the third remained by the door, arms crossed and frowning. _That must be Raven _Harry said to himself.

"Zapphira, Theo, Raven, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Master Harry," replied Theo and Zapphira, although the latter was more enthusiastic.

"Nice to meet you too, and you too Raven. You can call me 'Harry'.

Raven didn't reply. She glared at Harry and walked away.

"Would you like to see outside, Harry?"

"Yes sir, that would be great!"

The pair made their way back down to the study and out the front door.

"Woah! Where are we?!"

Harry was amazed by the sight before him. Barely twenty metres away was a large, rolling hill covered in perfect green grass. A small river resided at the bottom, flowing gently to the east. More hills surrounded the manor, almost completely enclosing it in the valley of flawless green.

"Welcome to Prince Manor Harry. I can't tell you exactly where we are, but we haven't left Scotland. The four largest hills surrounding the house are the boundaries. It is heavily warded for our protection and you are to remain within them, understood?"

"Yes sir. I won't go beyond the boundaries."

"Good. You may go and unpack your things now; feel free to use the cupboards. This is your home too these holidays and I want you to feel comfortable here."

"Thank you sir…for everything."

His professor nodded and Harry broke away from his side, heading back up to his room. He still couldn't believe how beautiful Snape's home was; it was the most amazing house he had ever seen! He took his time unpacking his trunk, and placed Gizmo's cage on his bedside table, giving her a few treats. He unlocked her cage and his window so she could go and hunt for mice.

The small _pop _coming from behind startled Harry, and he turned around to see Raven staring at him. "Hi Raven," Harry greeted.

"Master Severus wants to speak with you immediately."

"Thank you."

The moody elf disappeared, leaving Harry alone in his room. What was wrong with Raven? Why didn't she like him? And more importantly, what did professor Snape want?"

**There, it's finally finished! That was a lame ending, I know, but it's late and I couldn't come up with anything better. Please review! Thank you all!**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


End file.
